


The Rental House

by long5hot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Emotional Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Religious Guilt, Role Reversal, Seduction, Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long5hot/pseuds/long5hot
Summary: The white boarded house sat across the street, newly tenanted for the fourth time in as many years. Its wide windows faced west into the heat of the sun, transforming the house into a furnace every summer and forcing its occupants to move on.The teenager paused from mowing the lawn and wiped his brow, watching several women carry boxes and bags from their cars into the house. There didn't seem to be any men this time. One of them stopped, saw him looking and waved. He smiled and waved back. It was only right to be friendly. He returned to his labours, thinking nothing more of it.-Coming of age fantasy, in which a youth in 1980s Australia learns to embrace his manhood and shed the chains of religious puritanism. Will be adding chapters when I write them :)





	1. Mowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy receives the invitation of a lifetime.

Andy cursed silently under his breath as he forced the clumsy push-reel mower across his parent's lawn. He'd been at it for an hour now, the early summer sun was climbing into the sky and sweat coated his skin in a fine sheen, dripping from his forehead and soaking his arm pits. There was just so much to do, his house being a corner block with a wide grassed area between the fence and the road. And to think, he was only being paid $2 for the whole lot - barely enough to buy a meal, let alone the things he was saving for.

"Hello? Hi, excuse me!". He stopped and looked up as a women's voice called out from across the street. She was one of the new tenants in the building opposite. A long, weatherboard house painted white which was always rented out, probably because the block offered no privacy to its residents and the windows all faced west into the heat of the afternoon sun. He'd noticed several women over there this morning, carrying bags and boxes into the house, apparently using the weekend to move in. He had idly wondered how many of them were staying there, and how many were just friends pitching in to help.

"Hi, I'm Janine", the woman called as she crossed the quiet street towards him. "And you are ... "

"Andy, nice to meet you", he replied, wiping the back of his hand across his brow and unknowingly plastering a trail of grass flecks to his face.

He guessed Janine was in her mid 30s, with a mop of dark hair, an angular face with blue eyes and a wry smile, quirky rather than pretty. She was of average height, had a small bust, nice hips and long tanned legs under her cut-off denim shorts. All this he assessed in a glance.

At eighteen, Andy's hormones were raging through his system, had done ever since he'd hit puberty and his voice had dropped, and he'd suddenly discovered how attractive girls and women really were. Actually that was understating it - the figure of a sexy woman was enough to send his hormones racing, and fantasies of sex filled his day dreams.

Not that he knew anything about sex from personal experience. Hell, he didn't even have a girlfriend and wasn't close to getting one. Thanks to his upbringing, he was awkward and shy around girls and never knew what to say to them, and his secret thoughts often made him blush. It annoyed him too that while he'd grown up quickly that year and was nearing six feet, he was so thin and lanky. He was fit and exercised, but couldn't seem to put on any muscle. All in all he felt weedy, awkward and undesirable, especially at this moment.

"So Andy, we're moving in across the road, and as you can see our grass needs mowing. I couldn't help noticing how hard you're working, and what a great job you're doing here, and I wondered if you'd come and fix ours too?"

Andy hesitated. Was she asking if he'd come and cut it for free? Because if so, there's no way on earth he'd agree - he already felt his parents were using him as cheap labour, let alone working for nothing.

Janine must have sensed the reason for his reluctance, and quickly added "Don't worry, we'll pay you. How does $5 sound? And we'll give you a drink when you're done."

Although they had nearly as much grass as his parent's home, that was still more than twice the money. Hard-up for cash as he was, there's no way Andy was going to turn $5 down.

"Ok, sure. I'll come over and get started as soon as I'm done here."

"Great! See you then", and she turned and walked away. Her bum isn't half bad, he thought idly, then noticed a couple of her friends watching from the front porch with smiles on their faces. He guiltily smiled back and waved a vague hello, before leaning back on the handle and pushing the manual mower again. He often wished parents could have bought a proper petrol mower like everyone else. He guessed this model was a lot cheaper, which would explain their choice, but for some reason it embarrassed him now.

Soon enough he was finished, and ducked back into the house for a quick glass of water. His Dad was, as usual, planted in his recliner where he'd stay all day watching golf on TV, while his Mum was cooking something in the kitchen, the familiar sound of moldy old hymns sung by an equally ancient church choir echoing from the transistor radio.

"The people across the road have offered me some money to cut their lawn, is that ok?"

He had to ask because it wasn't his mower. His Mum looked at him skeptically, as if he was being taken advantage of by criminals. She always presumed the worst of strangers.

"It's ok", he reassured her, "they're paying me the same as you do."

He didn't mention that it was more than double the amount, because he knew they'd take most of it as a fee for borrowing their precious mower.

"Alright, but be careful." his Mum finally said. His Dad didn't care, he was too busy talking back to the TV commentators as if they could hear him and valued his opinion.

Relieved to have escaped the house, even if it meant more hard work under an increasingly hot sun, Andy hauled the mower across the road and got started.

The women had all gone inside now and seemed to be unpacking - he guessed there were half a dozen of them. Were they all going to stay there, or were some just friends? It seemed odd to him that there were no men at all. If they were all staying in the house, did that mean they'd be sharing bedrooms? They'd have to be, there couldn't be more than two bedrooms in that house as it was fairly small.

Hey, maybe they were lesbians? In Andy's limited experience, that was pretty much unheard of. The thought made his stomach knot with a strange thrill that he quickly suppressed. He shouldn't be dwelling on such things.

Up and back he walked, pushing the mower through the overgrown lawn, the blades rotating in a shiny whir, leaving it neat and trimmed under his sandshoes and filling his nose with the scent of freshly cut grass. The sweat trickled down his neck.

Andy heard the screen door bang and looked up to see a woman walking to one of the cars in the driveway. She was younger and shorter than Janine, blond with pigtails, a tight T-shirt outlining perky breasts and shapely legs under a summer skirt. She flashed white teeth in a pretty smile, opened the driver's door and bent over to reach the glovebox. It took her a little while to find what she was looking for, and as he watched, transfixed, he caught a glimpse of her white panties. He was mesmerised, all sorts of forbidden thoughts beginning to tug at his mind.

She straightened up and he quickly looked back down to the grass he was mowing. The last thing he wanted was to be caught perving at his new neighbours! He could feel her eyes on him as she paused, watching him for a moment before returning back to the house, but he daren't look up. The sweat made his T-shirt stick to his back, but conscious of being watched he resolutely ignored it. He didn't realise how guilty he looked.

He completed the front and side areas that bordered the street, and now tackled the lawn directly in front of the house, overlooked by its three large windows. Good thing he was making progress, he was getting way too hot and tired. He was glad they'd promised him something to drink, and hoped it was nice and cold.

Back and forth he went, moving quickly now as this part of the lawn was well maintained. As he neared one of the bedroom windows above him, he noticed movement and glanced up. What he saw would stick in his mind for many years to come.

There was a woman standing on a chair, right in front of the window, reaching up to the curtain rod. He wasn't sure what she was doing exactly, and didn't much care. She was stunning, with short dark brown hair and an hourglass figure with a flat belly and curvy hips. But what struck him most was her clothing, or lack thereof. She was dressed in a white button-up shirt that was hanging completely open. Otherwise she was wearing only a revealing lacy red bra and skimpy panties. Her body was fully exposed to his wondering gaze. Some curly hair poked over the top of her panty waistband, sending Andy's pulse into overdrive.

Did she know she was revealing herself to the whole street? Did she know he was right beneath the window, getting an eyeful? Did she care? She was radiating a brazen sexual liberty that Andy had only dreamed existed.

His mind was reeling, his heart pounding. What if she looked at him! No, he'd die! Quickly he returned to his mowing, shamefully hoping that nobody had seen him stop and look, much less notice the uncomfortable swelling in his pants. He forced all his concentration on telling it to relax while he pushed the mower, and after a few minutes it thankfully subsided, though the images in his mind did not.

When he passed the window the next time, the scantily clad brunette had gone. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Andy took seriously the religious teachings he'd been taught to believe, but they were no match for the wild fierce strength and depth of his sexual desires. This fact both excited and distressed him, and he feared that if the temptation to sin was strong enough, he wouldn't be able to resist. Indeed, that he wouldn't _want_ to resist. And then what would become of him?

Finally the front lawn was complete. There was a small section around the side and back of the house that just took a few minutes, and he was done. He paused a moment, listening to the sound of cheerful female voices filtering through the back screen door. He guessed the door opened onto the living room, and it sounded like they were all gathered there.

Was he about to walk, sweaty and dusty, into a room full of women some of whom he knew were more than attractive? Would the lovely creature in red panties be there too? He had rarely felt more self-conscious in his life, but he had to be paid and he needed that drink, so he propped the mower against the wall and approached the door.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is introduced to the residents of the house.

"So what do you think?", Suzie asked her friend Sal, as they leaned on the railing of the porch watching Janine chat to the teenager across the road.

"Think? About what?" Sal replied, though the half smile on her face implied that she knew full well. She just wanted to make Suzie say it out loud. Sal liked to tease.

"You know. About the kid."

"What about him?" Sal's expression hadn't changed other than crinkles appearing at the corners of her dark eyes. She was enjoying teasing her friend.

"Don't you think he has ... potential? All young and fit looking, but see how he ducks his head talking to Janine? I bet he hasn't even kissed a girl yet, let alone been laid." The thought had Suzie smiling too. It'd been a while since she'd been with a man, and a very long while since she'd taught the ways of life to an innocent virgin. Way too long in fact. The memory made her toes curl.

"I dunno," Sal said skeptically, "The guy next door told me they're all Christians in that house. I doubt he'd go for it. They reckon they have to be married first, how weird is that?"

"Oh it's weird alright, I don't know how they do it," Suzie murmured, watching the kid as he shuffled, looking at his feet while Janine talked. He was like an overgrown puppy. She wasn't going to let Sal put her off though. It was Suzie's turn to needle her friend. "Are you just going to give up on him Sal? Aren't you bored yet, with just Janine for company?" she asked.

The question was a bold one, as Janine and Sal were partners and had been for five years, but it was true. Sal liked variety, and hadn't had straight sex since she'd met her current partner. They were good for each other, in so many ways, but whereas Janine was content with the arrangement, Sal's passions and needs were broader and she'd found herself growing more restless as time went by.

"What, do you reckon we could get him to sin against Jesus or something?" she asked, still with the skeptical look on her strikingly beautiful face, but already the thought had taken hold. Yes, it would be fun. Find a way to set this poor kid free of whatever rubbish his religious parents had pumped into his head. Teach him to kiss - now there's a thought. She couldn't help but follow it to its logical conclusion. They could show him what his cock is for. Show him how to please a woman. Show him what life's all about. She'd be doing him, and herself, a favour...

Suzie interrupted her thoughts. "Hey look, he's checking out Janine's form!". It was true. As Janine walked back across the street, there was no doubt where Andy's gaze lingered. "So he has some hormones after all," Sal thought to herself, "though they're wasted on Janine." Andy suddenly noticed he was being watched, and waved nervously before ostentatiously returning to his mowing as if there wasn't a second to lose. The two women glanced at each other and chuckled.

"Ok, that's Andy and he'll be over soon to mow our lawns. What's so funny?" Janine asked as she reached the stairs.

"Oh, nothing much. Nothing you'd be interested in anyway!" Sal smiled. "Hey girls, Andy's coming to mow our lawns!" Sal called into the house as she turned to go inside, at which Suzie broke into outright laughter

Janine paused and frowned thoughtfully to herself as the giggling women disappeared back into the house. She knew Sal very well indeed, and she was clearly up to mischief of some kind. But what, exactly? That was the question. No time to ponder though, they had so much still to unpack, and someone needed to organise some lunch. At least the lawns would be looked after, that's one task she could cross off the list.

* * *

The whirling blades of the teenager's push-mower (she'd learned his name was Andy, cute name) sang melodically outside the main bedroom's window as Sal unpacked her clothes and arranged them into wardrobe and drawers. It was warm for a late summer morning, and already this house was warming up, to the point where she'd opened her shirt and taken off her jeans. The window was well above street level, so it's not like anyone could see her. Speaking of the window, she guessed it'd be hell when the westerly sun hit that side of the house, and wondered if Janine couldn't have found somewhere better to rent. Still, summer didn't have long to go, and they'd probably move somewhere else by the time the weather warmed up again.

The sound of the mower, which had receded into the distance, started to increase again as Andy trudged his way back across the sunny lawn. She idly wondered why it wasn't a proper petrol mower. Maybe his parents had some rule that made petrol mowers a sin? She chuckled at the thought, then stopped as the realisation hit her. Sin. That was the way to get to Andy, make him think he'd sinned, make him feel guilty, and get him wanting more. But how?

The answer was obvious. Moving quickly, she grabbed the chair from the corner of the room, kicked a cardboard box to the side, and placed it under the window. Then as Andy approached, she stood up on the chair and reached up to the curtain rod, her near-naked body exposed for all the world to see ... except the neighbourhood was so quiet and there was nobody out there to see her. Nobody but the boy.

She heard the blades slow, then come to a sudden stop. She slyly glanced down to see him staring up at her, taking in her expanse of skin, the swell of her breasts, and most of all, the V of her crotch barely covered by her lacy red panties. Sal couldn't help it, she stood on her toes as if struggling to reach higher, making her boobs jiggle and giving Andy an even better view. She heard him moving suddenly, and looked down as he resolutely hefted the mower to a new direction and started to push it away from her, but not before she'd noted the distinct bulge in his pants. "There's no way he's not feeling guilty about THAT!" she thought.

Moments earlier he had been an interesting puzzle, and she really hadn't decided whether she was really going to try anything with him, but now? Now she was fascinated, and surprisingly aroused by what she'd seen. Just a short glimpse of her exposed skin had been enough to turn him on, and it had been years since she'd had that effect on a guy. A shudder ran through her as she thought of tempting and teasing him out of his religious shell and ravishing his virile young body. There's probably a sex maniac inside that repressed teenager, just yearning to be set free. She knew it could happen. In fact it had to happen. This place was going to be so boring otherwise.

She couldn't do it alone though. Janine would shut it down the moment she realised what was happening. No, she needed the support of the other girls. Obviously Suzie would be in on it, but who else? She should talk to her blonde sister Carolynne - she'd joked about Andy perving at her when she went out to the car earlier. How about Paula? No, she wouldn't be interested, but she wouldn't do anything to interfere either. Three of them working together should be enough to overcome her partner's objections, and soon enough Janine would have no choice but to give in.

Sal hummed to herself as she continued to unpack, with all sorts of exciting plans and possibilities bubbling up in her mind.

* * *

Andy paused for a moment at the screen door, wondering if he should slide it open and call "hello". No, that'd be too forward. He decided it'd be more polite to just knock and wait outside. Perhaps someone would just give him his money and he could go home. As soon as he tapped his knuckles on the glass the voices inside fell silent, and he heard footsteps approaching. It was Janine, the lady who'd hired him.

"Hey Andy, great job, you've been working so hard!" she exclaimed. "But don't hang around in the heat out here. Come inside for a drink, and I'll introduce you to everyone."

He had no choice now, he had to go in as it'd be rude to refuse. He felt so embarrassed as he walked into the living room, in which three other women were seated sipping cool drinks. Beside him on the right was a breakfast bar dividing the room from a small open-plan kitchen. Janine pointed to the stools, and he sank onto one gratefully, glad to be off his tired feet. She scooted around to fetch a glass and some juice from the fridge, calling "Come on girls, say hi to our hard working mower man." over her shoulder.

The others rose from their chairs and approached Andy as he sat by the breakfast bar, suddenly not sure whether he should stand up again having just sat down. A tall redhead in her late thirties motioned for him to stay where he was and reached out her hand, a warm and friendly smile on her wide mouth. "Hi, Andy is it? I'm Paula." He self consciously wiped his hot and sweaty hand on his pants before gently shaking hers, which felt cool and smooth under his fingers.

Paula gestured to the woman beside her, "And this is Carolynne, I think you saw her outside while you were mowing?" Was it his imagination, or did she say this with a twinkle in her eye and the hint of a knowing smile? Carolynne was the pigtailed blonde he'd seen at the car earlier. As he took her hand he tried to repress the memory of the lustful thoughts he'd entertained when she'd bent to retrieve something from the glovebox. She grinned at him with her dazzling smile, and she wondered if she guessed his thoughts.

"And this is Suzie." Paula said, referring to the third woman who stood close beside him, a little too close in fact. "Hi Andy", she purred quietly, as he swiveled around to find her large boobs just under his eye line. He looked up to see her regarding him, full lips slightly raised in sardonic smile.

Suzie had long brown hair framing her face and tumbling over her shoulders. Over a white singlet she wore an open denim jacket sewn with the badges of a bikie club. She was rocking large silver earrings, several chains and pendants around her neck, and a stud through one side of her cute snub nose. She was unlike any woman he'd met before, and certainly someone his parents would disapprove of.

"Um ... hi", he said awkwardly, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable with Suzie inside his personal space along with two other women in close proximity. He didn't like being the centre of attention at the best of times. Was it just him, or was it even warmer inside the house than it had been out in the sun? He could feel trickles of perspiration beading on his brow.

He was saved by Janine clunking a glass of cold orange juice on the bench behind him. "Girls, please, give Andy some space!" she chuckled from across the bar. He swivelled gratefully around to grab the welcome drink, and the others began to drift back toward their chairs, Suzie chatting quietly with Carolynne.

At least the red panties lady, as he had labelled her, was nowhere to be seen, though the thought both relieved and somehow disappointed him.

He fumbled for something to say, and came up with "So, um, do you all live here now?"

Hearing him speak, the others stopped chatting and Janine smiled her lop-sided grin. "No Andy, it'll just be me and Sal, the other girls are here to help us settle in. Hey speaking of Sal, where is she?"

As if on cue, Sal walked in from the nearby hallway, and Andy was transfixed. She was of average height with a slim waist between flaring hips and a swelling bust, her dark hair cut into an unusually short and aggressive style, her facial features striking rather than conventionally beautiful, with intensely dark eyes. These weren't what arrested his attention though. She was still dressed in her open shirt, bra and panties, as if they were normal attire and nothing out of the ordinary at all.

Andy gulped at his juice and nearly choked as she strolled calmly up to him and held out her manicured hand. "Hi Andy. I hear you've come to ... mow our lawns?" she said, with a glance at a smiling Suzie who had walked over to stand by her side. He took her hand, and searched for something to say but could only come up with a lame "Hi" in reply.

Truth is, he didn't know where to look. On the one hand, all his religious upbringing was telling him to keep his gaze above her neckline at all costs, but she had a look that seemed almost hungry, or perhaps it was just her striking features that gave that impression. Either way he found it hard to hold eye contact with her for long, but he couldn't look down, not with her cleavage just below his nose, let alone her bare belly and legs. He had never been so close to someone so sexy, and so uninhibited. He could smell her subtle perfume.

She still held his hand. "Hmm such a strong, healthy boy aren't you? And you've been working so hard out in that hot sun for us. I bet he tastes nice and salty, what do you think Suzie?" Suzie just smiled and gazed at Andy, swinging her hips as she shuffled a little closer. Was it his imagination, or did her tongue just flick her lips?

This was too much. Andy's heart was racing and his breathing becoming shallow, and to his horror his cock began to swell inside his shorts. He quickly placed his glass on the bench and lowered his hand to hide the evidence, hoping nobody had seen.

Janine came to his rescue again, walking up behind Sal and smacking her playfully on the bottom, which inadvertently nudged her closer to Andy, almost standing between his knees. He knew he should move away, but he had nowhere to go, trapped on the stool.

"Where are your clothes young lady?" laughed Janine, who obviously didn't see too much wrong with it at all. "Can't you see you're embarrassing him? Just ignore her Andy, she has no shame. The grass will probably need cutting again next weekend, will that be ok with you?"

"Sure, um ... did you have that $5?" He hesitated to ask, it almost seemed rude, but a deal was a deal and he needed the money.

"Oh you haven't paid him?" Sal exclaimed. "Andy has to be rewarded, what were you thinking Janine? And ... is $5 enough do you think?" Despite Janine's comment, Sal had done nothing to cover up her amazing body.

"It's what we agreed on," replied Janine, reaching for her purse, "and it's all I can spare right now, unless you want to contribute?"

"Oh I can think of ways to reward young Andy." Sal smiled, squeezing his hand which she still held, and lightly stroking her thumb across the back of his fingers. The touch was electric, and did nothing to relieve the situation unfolding in Andy's shorts. Sal knew full well the effect she was having on the teenager, and guessed what he was hiding under his other hand. He'll be feeling more guilty by the minute, she thought, and wondered how far she could afford to push things.

Janine suddenly realised that Sal's state of dress was no accident, and that a hush had fallen over the room. Carolynne stood nearby, looking at Sal and Andy with interest. Paula was gazing at them as well, from her seat near the wall, her fingers absent-mindedly twisting a lock of her long red hair. What was going on here?

"Sal, what are you up to?" she asked firmly. "Andy's been brought up in a religious home, he won't be interested in whatever you have in mind, besides I doubt he's even old enough."

Sal ignored her and continued to stroke Andy's hand, stepping closer to him as she did so. Her naked thigh rested against the inside of Andy's knee, their skin now connected by a moist warmth. Her red bra danced in front of him, her cleavage on a level with his mouth ... "Are you, Andy?" she asked.

"Am I ... what?" He was confused and finding it hard to think straight.

"Old enough." she said slowly, resting her other hand lightly on his shoulder.

If there's one thing that annoyed Andy, it's that he never looked his age. He was in the final year of high school after all, practically an adult.

"I'm eighteen you know." he replied defensively, still wondering what the "enough" was in reference to. He noticed that Carolynne was standing close by now, a fascinated expression on her friendly face.

"Then he's old enough isn't he?" interjected Suzie in her soft, low voice. Somehow she had sauntered up behind without him even noticing, and was once again inside his personal space. He felt sandwiched between Sal in front and Suzie behind. If he wasn't trapped on his stool he'd have shuffled away somehow.

"What am I old enough for?" Andy asked, bewilderment and curiosity getting the better of him. He wondered how long he could hide the raging boner in his pants, and how long Sal would hold onto his hand ... it would seem impolite to pull free, but her stroking combined with the intense closeness of her intoxicating body was sending erotic signals racing through him. It was too much! He had to find a way to escape! He glanced at Janine and relieved to see she was frowning, obviously disapproving of what Sal was doing and about to step in.

"Playing cards?" called Paula from her chair. "Aren't we having a round of poker tonight? He could join us if he wanted. That's if he knows how to play."

This wasn't what Sal had in mind, but she saw possibilities just the same. "Do you Andy? Know how to play ... poker?" Was it just his imagination, or did her eyes flick to his lap as she said the word.

He'd learned the game with buddies at school on their lunchbreak, so yes, he could play. The rules were simple enough, though keeping track of the odds of various card combinations was deceptively hard and he was a long way from mastering it.

"Sure, but ... I don't know if I can go out at night, plus I've got nothing to bet with."

"Yes you do." murmured Suzie in his ear. He could feel her breath. "You've got that $5. Don't you want to turn it into more?"

"I can't afford to lose it," Andy stuttered, "I'm not that good a player yet."

"Ok, don't worry," soothed Sal, "I said I'd contribute. I'll shout you another $10 if you'll come and play, so your $5 is safe and you can leave it at home. And surely an eighteen year old can go out at night if he wants? You don't have to ask your mum and dad for permission do you? You said you were old enough."

So he did. And now she'd put like that, there's no way he'd let his parents keep him in. Besides, if he agreed, he might have a chance to get out of the situation he found himself in right now.

"Um, ok, when are you playing?"

Janine sighed and said "We'll probably start around nine and keep going a few hours. You don't have to play if you don't want Andy, you don't have to do whatever Sal says. And for God's sake Sal, give the boy his hand back. He should be getting home."

Sal reluctantly let go, then raised her thumb to her lips and gently sucked. "Oh yeah, he's salty alright!" she grinned. "Go on home Andy and have a shower ... I bet it'll be a cold shower too." she added. "What?!" she exclaimed when Carolynne playfully nudged her in the ribs. "It's a hot day out there and he's been working hard, that's all." She couldn't help smiling as she said it though. "Yes, very haard..." she repeated, lowering her eyes to his lap again, then yelping and jumping back as Carolynne pinched her.

Andy saw his chance to escape, and eased off the stool, suddenly rediscovering that he was taller than any of the women though strangely it left him feeling vulnerable rather than in control of the situation. His aching boner certainly didn't help, and he'd shoved his hand into his pocket to help hide it.

He took the $5 note that Janine offered, mumbled "Thanks for the drink, and it was nice to meet you all" before turning inelegantly and leaving the way he'd entered. The mower was still against the wall, where he'd put it earlier. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes ago, though it seemed hours had passed. Murmuring and laughter rose again from inside the house, and he wondered if they were talking about him. He couldn't help blushing.

What had he agreed to? An evening of poker with a house full of sexy women, some of whom were twice his age? Was this wrong? Was it sinful? No, how could it be? It was just a game of cards and there's nothing against that in the Bible. And surely Sal would have more clothes on once the heat of the day gave way to the cool summer evening. Surely he'd just imagined her and Suzie teasing him. That was just their way of being friendly. There's no way they had any real interest in him. Certainly none of the girls at school or church seemed to find him at all attractive, so why should these women who were far more mature and experienced? It was nonsense to fantasise about them, no, more than nonsense, it was wrong and disrespectful!

Still he felt such a thrill run through him at the thought of sitting at a card table with Sal and Suzie looking back at him, Suzie with her deep blue eyes and Sal's hungry yet playful gaze. Let alone the other ladies. Carolynne seemed interesting as well, she was certainly very attractive. He even dwelled for a moment on Paula and Janine, before realising what he was doing and putting a rein on his thoughts.

No, he couldn't go. It wouldn't be right. And yet ... if he didn't, he knew he'd always regret it. Even if nothing happened, he had to accept their invitation. Hang on, what was he thinking? Of _course_ nothing would "happen", and he didn't _want_ anything to happen either. Should he pray about this? He tried, but no words came, and besides, he knew what he wanted to do and right or wrong, he couldn't resist.

He couldn't tell his parents, he knew that. He'd make an excuse to "go to bed early" that night, before sneaking out his window. There's no way they'd approve of him spending hours out alone, especially not in the company of strangers, especially not alone with a group of grown women who weren't Christians, and certainly not if there was gambling involved even if it wasn't his own money.

Parents! They'd never understand, and would always restrict him because of their own blind prejudices. Who knows, perhaps he'd find a way to tell these women about Jesus? Yes, he had to go. He was old enough. Old enough to make his own decisions without being treated like a child.

His internal debate eased into a calm resolution. That night, Andy was going to cross the road and knock on the door of the rental house, and his life would never be the same.


	3. Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night game of poker. What could possibly happen?

The moon was cloaked in hazy cloud, and all was silent out on the dark street apart from the chirping of crickets and the muffled bursts of noise from various TV sets hidden behind curtained windows. Nobody was out and about, nobody except Andy.

The eighteen year old high school senior had waited an eternity for the evening to come. He'd spent the day at work out in the yard, mowing lawns and washing his parents' cars for pocket money - money he was trying to save up in order to buy floppy disks and the latest issues of Your Computer magazine. He didn't own a computer, that was so far off as to seem impossible, but his school had bought several Apple IIe machines and he was keen to learn how to program them, even though his parents regarded it as a waste of time.

Before dinner he had taken a long hot shower, scrubbing himself clean with more than his usual thoroughness. He had even thought of shaving until he realised with disappointment (yet again) that there was nothing on his face worthy of a razor's attentions. Other guys at school were growing beards, so why was his taking so long?

Finally night had fallen, and around half past eight he'd pleaded a headache and excused himself to his room for an early night's sleep. It should be enough to convince his parents, he doubted they'd come and check on him. He could hear his Dad's laughter from something said on TV. They'd watch the screen for a couple of hours then head to their separate bedrooms to sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant the dull tedium of church, but that was the last thing on Andy's mind right now.

He'd silently eased the fly screen off his bedroom window, dropped to the ground outside, then crept across the road hoping no neighbours were watching. The last thing he needed was some gossip reporting his nocturnal movements back to his mother. He reasoned to himself that there was nothing wrong with this visit, in fact if the opportunity presented, he'd tell these ladies about their need to get right with God. Good luck getting his parents to understand that though. Of course that wasn't even close to the real reason for wanting to see the women of the rental house that night, but he'd buried his true motives so deep that he himself didn't understand them.

Finally he was at the door. All seemed silent and dark inside, and he felt a little uncertain as he quietly tapped on the wood. Would anyone even hear him? Perhaps they'd forgotten about the card game, and fallen asleep or gone out for the evening! He waited a few minutes ... nothing. He tapped again, and winced as it seemed to echo across the quiet street. He was about to give up and leave when he heard footsteps approaching the door. It swung open to reveal Janine, dressed up as if she was indeed going out.

"Come in Andy, we're just about to start. I wasn't sure you were going to make it." she said, holding the door for him.

He walked down the hallway, bedrooms branching to each side, into the living space to find the women sitting around the dining table, set up for the card game with piles of coins ready for distribution to the lucky or talented winner. The room was softly lit and blinds had been drawn on the window, sealing the darkness outside. American funk/disco music from the 70s quietly thrummed evocative rhythms and bass lines from a stereo in the corner.

Janine wasn't the only one dressed up. They were all wearing party dresses or tops & slacks, their hair arranged, with plenty of jewellery on display. Andy was wearing old jeans and a T-shirt and felt seriously out of place, though at least they were fresh and clean.

Janine returned to a chair at the head of the table, and motioned to an empty seat between her and Carolynne on the right, who flashed her smile at Andy as he sat down beside her. Her golden hair, released from her pigtails, hung loose and wavy around her shoulders. Directly across the table from him was Suzie, then Sal, with Paula at the end. They all seemed happy enough to see him, but were engrossed in conversation about people and events he knew nothing of.

He felt even more out of place when Paula got up to fetch bottles of vodka, bourbon, Tia Maria and coke to re-fill their various drinks. She poured him a coke, saying it was a pity he was too young for anything stronger - he thought he'd sink through the floor at that point. This was a different world to the one he'd lived his life in, a world where alcohol in any quantity was regarded as evil, in which gambling on card games was disallowed, in which single women and men should not mingle without chaperones, in which worldly, sensual music was unheard of. In his home, he was much more likely to hear records playing classical, or maybe old hymns sung by choirs, and local radio stations were pretty bland in their choice of rock or country music.

Suddenly he wondered what he was even doing there, but even as he wondered about getting up and leaving, Sal pushed a stack of 20c coins across the table.

"Your $10 as promised Andy, try not to lose it too quickly," she winked. Lose it? He mightn't be the best at this game but he was pretty confident he could hold his own. They were only going to play until someone lost their money, and there's no way it was going to be him ... he had no thoughts of leaving now. After all, it was just a game of cards.

Paula shuffled the deck and dealt, and the evening got underway in earnest. For the first few hands Andy had nothing special, and quickly folded for the loss of the ante, just a single coin. He wanted to watch the others anyway, not only because he found these women fascinating, but because he wanted to find out who was good at Poker, and to pick up on any tells.

He quickly realised this was a regular pastime for the ladies, and that some of them were quite formidable. Paula in particular seemed very sharp and gave little away. Susie seemed right in her element, with a perfect poker face and a streetwise confidence. Sal was intently focused, though perhaps got a little edgy when her hand was good. Carolynne was very hard to read, sitting so close beside him. Only Janine seemed to be a poor player, her expressive face making it impossible for her to conceal her thoughts.

Then Andy started to get a run of decent hands. Three of a kind, two pairs, a straight, even a full house. He started to confidently raise the stakes, and the other women folded allowing him to build his pile to around $14. Then came a hand where he held a Queen-high full house, and Suzie called his raise and raised him again. It was just the two of them. If he called, he'd be risking everything he'd won so far. He glanced at her, unsure, and thought he noticed her eyebrow twitch. Was it a sign of nerves? What should he do?

He took a risk. He raised her another $4, hoping she'd fold, but no she called, then revealed four sevens. The hand was hers, and he was suddenly down to $6 and feeling a little foolish. Perspiration began to bead on his forehead as he heard the clink of the coins Suzie stacked in front of her, and saw the smiles on the womens' faces. Janine's and Paula's were kind and sympathetic, Carolynne's too though she didn't seem to mind much what happened in the game, she was just enjoying herself. Suzie's was smug and victorious, and Sal's was a little hungry as always.

As the cards were dealt, he noticed for the first time that Sal kept glancing at him with that same look, her gaze returning to his face more often than strictly necessary. He remembered again the view of her standing above him on full display in the window. He recalled how she'd held and stroked his hand and stood so close that afternoon wearing just her bra and panties and not much else, while chatting as if it was all perfectly normal. He remembered Suzie behind him, breathing close to his ear, remembered the heady feeling of being encircled by women. His thoughts began to wander, his face began to flush and under the table, his cock started to twitch and grow...

He snapped back to the present as it was his turn to discard if he wished, and he hadn't even looked at his cards. Not bad! Four diamonds and a club. He discarded the club and received a fifth diamond - a flush. This was his chance to earn the money back, and then some! It wasn't just the cards giving him confidence. The women had refilled their drinks a few times now, and were becoming more gregarious as their already low inhibitions (by his standards) began to fall away. This too was something he'd never witnessed before - the effect of alcohol on a happy social gathering. The night was full of new experiences.

The betting began, hands were folded, and soon it was between him, Paula and Sal. Sal raised by $2. Paula called. What should he do? If he called and won he'd be back above $10 - not bad! If he raised though, the winnings could be much larger. Was it worth it? He glanced around. Sal was still regarding him with her predatory gaze, giving nothing away. Paula was serious and focused, her eyes on the table. No, he'd learn nothing there at all.

To hell with it. He saw the $2 and raised again - he was all in. Sal lifted an eyebrow, and paused, regarding him with her quizzical, challenging expression that was almost sexual in its intensity. Try as he might, Andy just couldn't hold her gaze for long, it was as if she could read his thoughts along with forbidden desires he'd rather keep to himself. The swelling in his pants continued to grow, unconstrained by any notion of proprietary, and he was thankful the table hid it from sight.

Suddenly he got the shock of his life, and nearly jumped from his chair. A foot had started to stroke the inner calf of his left leg, up and down, up and down. Whose foot was it though? What were they playing at? It couldn't be Janine, the angle was wrong, nor Carolynne, but that left Suzie, Sal or Paula. All three were looking at him, and their expressions could have meant anything. The foot kept stroking his leg, rather like a hug from a cat.

"The kid's got balls," Sal smiled, earning a chuckle around the table. At her words, the foot quested higher, past his knee to his inner thigh, still stroking but insistent now, and his erection became uncomfortably hard. "I'll fold." Sal concluded, still smiling. "I hope you know what you're up to Andy..."

The foot continued to move and encroach. Just how high was it going to go? Andy would have eased his chair backward to escape, but Carolynne chose this moment to put her arm around his back and lean in to whisper "I'm pulling for you honey, I don't want to see you go home yet." which only made his predicament worse. He noticed that she kept her arm around him too. The vodka & lemonade she'd been drinking had made her quite affectionate.

"Call" came Paula's voice, cutting through his torrid thoughts. He placed his cards on the table face-up, revealing the flush to appreciative murmurs around the table. Carolynne grinned and gave him a squeeze. It was a strong hand, but not strong enough to beat Paula's full house, which she showed him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry kid, it's not your night I guess."

He had lost, and the game was over. The foot disappeared, and despite the relief, he felt he'd somehow lost out on more than just the money. He still didn't know whose foot it was, though would have bet on it being Suzie or Sal, and the thought of either woman caressing his leg was more than he could process.

Andy was at war within himself now. On the one hand, his lustful response to his imaginings, to the foot, to Carolynne's friendly embrace, was burning out of control. He was soo hard now that it ached. On the other had he was stricken with the knowledge of how sinful and wrong it all was. He really should go. In fact, it was time for him to go because the game had ended, but how could he? His throbbing erection would be instantly revealed the moment he stood up. He silently commanded it to settle down, but his teenage hormones had other ideas and refused to listen.

The others began to chat about the game and commiserate with Andy. Carolynne hugged him again and kissed his cheek, which made him turn a delightful shade of red, then cried, "Noooo he can't go yet!" while hugging him some more.

Sal watched the kid with interest. He was crestfallen, understandably so, and also immensely uncomfortable. She knew why, having slid her stocking-clad foot up his leg when the game got interesting. He was definitely hiding another boner, just like the one he had earlier today, and wasn't sure how to stand up without it becoming obvious. Carolynne's attentions were making matters worse.

He was also wrestling with something else too. Why couldn't he look in her direction for more than a second or two? Whenever their eyes met, his gaze flicked away, yet he kept looking back as if drawn to her. Was he feeling guilty about something? Of course he was! He's thinking "sinful thoughts" about me, she chuckled to herself, and felt a familiar warmth and wetness in response. The thought of Andy wanting her, and him struggling to suppress his desire, turned her on powerfully.

She couldn't let him go, not yet. Not now that he was so deliciously on the hook.

"Girls, do you think Andy should go home yet? I don't. How about we give him another chance to earn his money back?", she asked, pleased by the surprised and hopeful look on his face. He not only wants the cash, but the chance to lose that erection, she thought. Not going to happen, she thought, not if she got her way.

"What do you have in mind honey?" asked Janine. "That's if Andy would like to stay, you can go home any time you like dear." she said, turning to him.

"No, um, I'm fine I guess, for a little while anyway" he mumbled, trying to look at ease and obviously feeling anything but.

"Ok, well ..." Sal paused for dramatically effect, then lowered her voice, "if Andy's up for it, how about he bets something else. Not just him either, we all could if you ladies are game." She looked around the table with a knowing grin.

The group fell quiet, then Suzie began to laugh - the bourbon she'd been drinking had loosened her up considerably. "You want Andy to play strip poker don't you Sal!" The others joined in the chuckling, except Paula who seemed to have become a little withdrawn. Andy looked horrified, and Sal suddenly feared she'd lose him.

"It's ok Andy, don't worry." she assured him. "We do this all the time, and it's just for fun."

"Listen, if you play I'll give you $5 and no matter what, it's yours provided you stay till the end. You can leave any time, but then you forfeit the money. There's no betting as such; whoever has the weakest hand has to take something off, and we keep going until someone's naked. It's no big deal. Besides, you played pretty well and we're half drunk so there's no chance you'll lose."

He still wasn't convinced, she could see that, and was thinking of something to say that'd tip the balance when Carolynne whispered in his ear, way too loudly, "hey Andy, have you seen a naked woman before?"

They were rewarded by the sight of him turning bright red and hanging his head, prompting hoots of laughter around the table. Then Paula, of all people, said quietly "Andy do you want to? This is your chance kid".

There was a hush, and all eyes were on him. What should he do? Andy didn't know. It was true, he'd never seen a naked woman, and no that fleeting glimpse of his neighbour's wife sunbaking topless a few weeks ago barely counted. It was wrong. God he knew it was so wrong, yet he wanted it so badly. Not only for himself, but because he didn't want to look like a wimp, like a scared boy, in front of these women who he strangely wanted to impress. Besides, the thought had done nothing to relieve the situation downstairs.

He gave in. "Ok", he breathed. "I'll play."

"Alright!" Carolynne shouted, and there were smiles around the table as Paula dealt the cards once more.

This time, the girls didn't seem nearly as competitive as they'd been earlier. It was almost as if they were discarding good hands in order to deliberately lose, with plenty of ribald jokes and laughter now as the hands were shown and the unlucky loser revealed, but Andy soon saw that surviving this game wouldn't be as easy as he'd thought. The rule was to "take something off", not "take clothes off" and these ladies were bedecked with jewellery while he just had his shirt, jeans, shoes, socks and underpants.

Necklaces and earrings were being piled onto the table. Janine had lost her stockings, which produced salacious comments though she removed them under the table while sitting down. Andy had lost both shoes and socks, and then came a round where Paula removed her top. She lifted it over her head to reveal her pale torso, covered with golden freckles at the shoulders, spilling down her chest to scatter across her stunning large breasts, hanging down a little but held firmly in place by her no-nonsense tan-coloured bra. She reached back and released her long auburn hair from its bun, shaking her head as it feel free over her shoulders and down her back, her breasts jiggling hypnotically as she moved.

Andy found himself staring transfixed at her cleavage, imagining the size and shape or her nipples, until Janine cleared her throat beside him and he came to himself, noticing the wry smiles on the faces of the women around the table, Paula included. "I guess he sees something he likes." she commented, and the women laughed as he blushed furiously. I've got to control myself, he thought.

Before dealing, Paula said "Let's change it up. If the loser has to remove clothing, it's to be removed by whoever has the strongest hand." Her words were getting a little slurred, and he wondered how much she'd had to drink. The other women agreed, though he didn't seem to get a say. Was it just him, or was the atmosphere warming up in this room?

Suddenly it seemed everyone was trying to win, as the hands were of much higher quality. Janine only had a pair though, and her lover Sal was the winner with a Straight. She stood up, a little unsteadily. Andy wondered why she seemed taller, then realised she was wearing stillettos. She minced her way around the table to where Janine stood waiting. Standing behind her, Sal slowly pulled the zip down, then moved in close as she gently eased the fabric off her shoulders. To the muted sighs of Donna Summer on the stereo, Sal's hands ran down the length of Janine's body as she slowly let the dress fall, revealing her slim shoulders and chest, her small perky boobs held in by a satin bra, the flare of her hips.

Janine sighed as Sal placed light kisses on her neck, then wrapped her arms her bare waist.

Janine turned her head, and they kissed. A slow, langorous kiss, lips working softly against each other, the passion between them on full display. Janine's chest rose and fell. The moment seemed to last forever, but then they broke off, and looked into each other's eyes. Janine smiled a grin of deep contentment and sank to her seat, while Sal stalked back to her chair, looking not at her partner but at the lad who sat stock-still with a look of rapt wonder on his face. Like a deer in the headlights, she thought, and felt more aroused than ever.

Not surprisingly, Andy lost the next hand. He had nothing, not even a pair. Suddenly he woke, as if from a daze, and realised that Paula was standing next to him telling him to get up. He stood, totally oblivious of the bulge in his jeans that was now visible to everyone.

Paula placed her hands on his waist, and was tempted to move them lower and caress his erection through the jeans, but thought better of it. She was more than twice his age after all! She grasped the hem of his T-shirt and began to lift, but as she did so she couldn't help but run her hands over his smooth, soft skin, his tight abdomen, his firm chest and back. She made sure her boobs rubbed against his lithe arm as well. She hadn't felt anything like that for far too long. FAR too long! Not since her husband had left her ten years ago for someone else, and he'd been carrying far more weight than Andy.

By the time she returned to her seat, Paula's face was a little flushed and her breathing shallow. If anyone noticed, they didn't comment.

Sal glanced at Andy, who didn't seem to care what was happening now. He had enjoyed Paula's touch more than he'd ever admit, even to himself. To his credit, he tried to pay attention to his hand on the next deal and managed to collect a pair of nines, but ... it wasn't enough. Sal had a full house, so it was her turn. Her turn at last. His jeans would come down, and things would get very interesting. She wondered if his boner had leaked much precum? She'd soon find out, they all would in fact. And then? Mmmm.

She got up and walked around the table, but Andy had already jumped up from this chair. Suddenly he looked afraid, almost panicked, glancing rapidly around at the women at the table with their lustful faces turned toward him - even Janine's looked interested and somehow hungry.

"I can't ... I just can't!" he gasped. "It's wrong! I just ... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Andy was going to bolt, it was clear, but Sal couldn't let him go. If he left, he might never come back and that'd be the end of it.

"Wait Andy", she said. "Wait a moment."

He was about to pull his shirt back over his head, but paused.

"Don't you want your $5?" she asked.

"Of course, but ... I can't do this, I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I shouldn't have let it go this far." Then a new thought struck him. "Please don't tell my parents! They'll kill me!" Even at eighteen, his father and mother obviously had way too strong a hold on Andy. He's nearly a man, Sal thought, he needs to start thinking like one, but how can I encourage that?

"Andy, of course we won't say anything. We wouldn't hurt you." and the others murmured their agreement. Nobody here would get Andy into trouble, they liked him.

"Can I ask you to do one thing, then I'll give you the money?" she asked. "You don't have to get undressed." she added.

"What is it?" he asked, still timid and uncertain and ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked softly, taking a slow step toward him, not wanting to frighten him away.

"Um ... " he briefly thought about lying, but what was the point? "No, not yet." There was a girl at school he'd had a long term crush on, but he didn't even know how to talk to her much less win her affections.

"Well that's sad, but I'm sure you'll have one soon enough." she soothed. She took another step, then reached for his hand, holding it in both her own, his fingers warm. "Maybe we can help. Andy, have you ever ... kissed a girl?" she asked.

"No." and once again he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Would you like to know how, when the time comes? Because believe me, soon you'll have a girlfriend, I'd bet money on it, and you'll need to know how to kiss her."

Sal's logic was undeniable. Andy knew he had no idea at all about kissing, as he'd never kissed anybody. He feared he'd make an awful hash of it, and repel any girl who might otherwise have liked him.

"But how ..."

His words were cut off by Sal suddenly closing the distance between them, reaching up and touching his soft lips with her own, a hand on his cheek. Just a light touch, lips on lips, nothing more, while his heart thumped in his chest.

She paused and pulled back, just a few inches, and looked deep into his hazel-green eyes. "More?"

He still had that hint of resistance about him, that urge to flee, then something snapped. Something gave way inside, and he breathed "Yes ... oh yes ..." and leaned toward her. She kissed him again, firmer this time. Placing his hand on the small of her back before wrapping her other arm around him, she felt him pull her close, and his lips began to respond to hers with increasing urgency.

He was a natural, copying her motions instinctively and responding with a sensuous passion and need.

His hand was in her hair, pulling her to him. She felt his boner against her belly, and her arousal flared in response. She wanted him badly now.

She touched her tongue to his lips, felt his in return, and they danced and twined together for a long moment. It seemed all his pent-up desire was poured into this kiss, as if she was the centre of his whole world. Then the pace slowed, and the kiss became a wistful tale of yearning need. Finally their lips parted, and for a long moment they looked at each other, still held in a close embrace.

"Wow," he said, lips burning with pleasure.

"Wow indeed," she replied, breathing hard. "You're a fast learner Andy."

"My God that was hot." exclaimed Suzie from the table. Sal saw that they were all looking, mouths open, and no surprise! Paula's eyes were a little unfocused, one hand under the table - that was interesting. Janine's were ... was that jealousy Sal saw? She grinned and stroked Andy's shoulder with her hand. I love you Janine, but I'm not yours to keep, she thought.

What next, she thought. Sal had no intention of stopping now. She wanted this boy between her legs, wanted to teach him everything there was to know about pleasing a woman, pleasing her, wanted to share his joy as he came inside her for the first time, and much much more. She looked at him, hungrier than ever, reached for his head to pull him back for another kiss...

Suddenly Andy's self-consciousness returned, he realised he was body to body with a beautiful woman, that he was on the road to doing far more than kissing her. He quickly let go and stepped back.

"I ... um ... I should be getting home." he said. "I'm sorr..."

"Andy don't apologise!" Sal scolded. "That was beautiful, and it was right." She realised the moment was gone now, but she couldn't let him feel remorse about what he'd done. She didn't want him feeling badly, not now, and besides if he beat himself up about it he might not return. "I don't care what your religion says. We did nothing wrong here tonight, did we." No response as he fumbled for his shoes. "Did we Andy?" she repeated. She wasn't going to let him off the hook now.

He was thinking hard, but she was right. Nobody had been hurt. They hadn't had sex or anything like that, and she had helped him, had taught him things he needed to know. Sure he was madly attracted to her, but that was his problem, not hers. If God counted what they'd done here as a sin, then he didn't agree as how could such pleasure, such affection, be evil? It couldn't be. It was wonderful!

"No, we didn't," he agreed. "It was good. Really good in fact."

"Don't be ashamed of your hard-on either," she continued. He looked shocked, and his hand instinctively dropped to cover his jeans. "Oh yes, of course we've all noticed and appreciated that swelling in your pants. It's not every day a handsome young man comes here and is so visibly turned on, it makes us feel pretty sexy you know."

He was really embarrassed now.

"Andy, I'm serious," Sal said softly, taking his hand again. "There's nothing wrong with your desires, they're perfectly natural. You should be proud of who you are and what you feel. Don't keep trying to hide it all the time, ok?"

"Sure, I'll try." he muttered after a pause, but he smiled and stood a little straighter now. That's better, much better, Sal thought. Stick with me and I'll soon get that pious bullshit out of your head.

She turned and swept a pile of coins from the table into her hand. "Andy, don't forget your $5". He took them gratefully and awkwardly poured them into his pocket.

Suzie couldn't resist, "Are those coins in your pocket or are you pleased to see us?", to laughter around the table.

"And how about you say goodbye to everyone! Where are your manners?" Sal playfully scolded. She knew he was feeling a bit overwhelmed right now.

They got up from the table, and one by one hugged him and kissed his cheek. Carolynne held on tight for a moment, and whispered "Next time I'll kiss you, I'm so much better than my sister," and his heart raced at the thought. There'd be a next time?

"When do you want me to come back?" he wondered aloud.

"Next weekend of course," replied Janine. "The lawns will need doing, remember?"

"Oh, of course. No worries." It seemed an eternity away.

And with that he left. Down the corridor, out into the cool night air. Before he knew it, Andy was clambering back up through the window, replacing the fly screen, and he was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, amazed at what was happening in his life. Amazed ... and incredibly, unstoppably horny. His erection surged back to life as he replayed that passionate kiss, the warm closeness of Sal's body against his, the softness of her lips and thrill of her tongue ...

He threw off his shirt, stood up and slowly, slowly unzip his jeans, imagining Sal's hands not his own. He stroked his erection through his precum-soaked underwear. Then it was too much. He dropped his pants to the floor, fell back on the bed, and imagined Sal's hand on his cock. Not just her hand, her mouth too, her lips and tongue caressing his shaft, kissing the tip, licking the precum, sucking. He imagined the others as well, maybe kissing each other as Sal had with Janine. Maybe kissing him while Sal made love to his cock ... and with that, Andy came, harder than he'd ever done in his life, covering his chest with jism in several strong spurts, waves of pleasure coursing around his whole body leaving him utterly exhausted when they finally faded.

He lay there for a good long while in contented bliss, but knew the guilt would come. And soon enough, it did, gnawing at him like a hole in his belly. He had sinned and fallen short, giving in to the desires of the flesh - again. He hated himself. "Oh God I'm sorry," he moaned. With a sigh he reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table and cleaned up the mess, tossing the tissues under the bed and reminding himself to sneak them out to the garbage bin before his mother could find them.

He raised himself on an elbow, to look out the window at the house across the street. With its darkened windows, you'd think nobody was awake over there. You'd think it was just another house, with average people living average humdrum lives. But he knew better. Despite his sense of guilt and remorse, he knew that house had more life in it, real life, than this Christian home had ever done. More affection and honesty too. Those women were free in a way that he was not, that his parents were not. How could that be, when they were so far from God?

He sighed, and fell back on his bed. Tomorrow was church, but somehow his religion seemed dull and empty now. What did God think of him, of what he'd done that night? Not the masturbation, he knew that was wrong. But had he sinned with those women, with Sal? He didn't know, not anymore, and he was so tired. He started to pray, hoping for answers, but sleep claimed him long before any deity could whisper in his ear.


	4. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has a crisis of conscience.

It was getting past 7am when Andy awoke, the morning sun streaming through the curtains, already warming the room. He didn't want to move, so delicious were the warm sensations left behind by a long restful sleep and deeply erotic dreams, which had combined to produce a strong case of morning wood. He just wished he could remember the details, but even as he tried to grasp at them the few fleeting images from his dreaming disappeared from his mind.

It was time to face the new day. Sunday. The day for worshipping, for seeking forgiveness for all the wrong he'd done, for getting right with God again and back on the narrow path to heaven. Somehow each week it was the same. He'd start the week full of the hope of living as he believed a Christian should, and by the end of the week he knew he'd failed in a multitude of ways, and hated himself for it.

Except this week was different. This week he'd be going to church with the memory of the previous night fresh in his mind. What had he done!? He'd gone there to play a harmless game and tell those unchurched women about God, but instead ... he had seen them drink alcohol, he had watched them undress, he had witnessed two women kissing! He had let a woman take off his shirt, feel his body, rub her boobs on him as well. And he had kissed another woman on the lips, kissed her with all his heart, mind and soul, abandoning himself completely to the passion and, let's face it, lust, that she had unlocked inside of him.

He had done all these things, and he hadn't been sorry. He had loved it, every moment. And at the end he had even doubted whether God was right to describe such behaviour as sinful, simply because he'd enjoyed himself so much.

Who was he to question God, Andy thought. What had he done! How was he going to come back from this? Could he even say he was sorry and seek forgiveness? Even now, he still didn't feel he'd done anything wrong, so how could he truly repent? And how could he repent when he knew in his heart that he'd go back and do it all over again, and worse, go further still ...

The thought struck him cold. What if he _had_ gone further last night? What if he'd let Sal take his jeans off? Where would it have ended? Part of him was horrified, but another voice inside, deeper and more primal, whispered that he wanted it, he wanted it more than anything, and with that whisper he physically shuddered as if it was a winter's morning, not the end of summer. Was that whisper his own desire, or was it Satan tempting him? He didn't know. He didn't know anything right now.

He sat up and looked out the window, across the street at the innocuous white-timbered home, its windows closed in blinds now with no activity to be seen. There was certainly no raven-haired beauty standing in full view at a window today.

He wondered if he'd ever go back there, ever see Sal and the others again. He wondered if they'd even want him to ... there's something he hadn't considered, and he didn't like where this thought took him. Perhaps he'd offended them, kissing Sal as he had and then leaving with hardly a word. What if she'd never intended to kiss him like that? What if she'd only meant for a light kiss on the lips, and he'd taken advantage of her?

The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that he'd unleashed his teenage lust on a woman who couldn't possibly find him desirable, who couldn't possibly have wanted such attentions from him at all! She was probably distraught afterwards. They probably hated him. It wouldn't surprise him if they never wanted to see him again.

The least he can do is try to apologise. In fact, he had to. If he didn't, news of his actions might get back to his parents. Ok, he thought, I'll find a way to see them after church and make it right if I can.

With that decided, Andy rubbed his forehead, pushed the sleep from his eyes, rolled reluctantly from bed and stumbled down the hallway in search of breakfast.

* * *

  
Church was a boring, depressing experience. Like it or not, Andy had to admit that to himself, but it wasn't exactly a new thought. It had always been that way.

Singing dull, uninspired songs with no real rhythm or musicality to them. The same songs, or similar enough to be the same, week after week, to the blaring of the organ and the muted tinkle of the piano. Sometimes he was roped into playing the piano during the hymns, which gave him the chance to try to improve the music as best he could, though it was never nearly enough, and the droning singers probably couldn't appreciate his improvisations anyway. He was glad not to be playing today, he just wasn't in the mood for it. He found himself wishing for music with a beat, with a hopping baseline, with sensual expressive singing, like the music the women played the previous night.

After the singing, a reading from the Bible. He always looked forward to this, because it was closer to what the religion was supposed to be about. Besides, there was a verse that said God's Holy Spirit could speak through scripture, and he was always anxious to hear any message God might want to reveal to him, even though he'd heard most of the passages many times before.

Then came the sermon. The pastor meant well, he knew that. But how many times can you hear the same explanations, the same tired insights, from the same passages of scripture he'd heard preached on again and again, since before he could walk? Nine times out of ten, sermons were to be endured, not enjoyed. He wondered why everyone else put up with it.

Andy knew Christianity was the truth, he believed it with all his heart, yet he seemed unable to grasp the real power of the religion - the peace, the love, the joy, that was promised. He blamed himself of course - how could it be God's fault? His own failures were to blame. These dull never-ending church services certainly did nothing to help lift his spirits either. He was tempted to cast his mind back to the events of the previous day to relieve the monotony, but quickly reined his thoughts in. That's exactly what he mustn't do!

His reverie was broken when a girl in front and three seats to the left decided to remove her light cotton jacket, her sudden movement catching his eye. Megan. He'd known her most of his life, she was around his age, but had never given her much thought really. They'd played innocent games as kids, along with the other church children, but rarely talked as they got older. Now though, she was suddenly compelling. How had he never noticed her before?

He was afraid to turn his head to look, you never know who might be observing you disapprovingly in a church, so he watched her under lowered eyelids as she shrugged out of the garment. Her bared arms were tanned a golden brown, and so smooth and young with an imperceptible down of tiny golden hairs. He wished he could tan like that, but no his skin was stubbornly pale. He wondered what it'd be like to touch those arms and shoulders, to stroke them gently with his fingertips. To nibble with his lips on her pink earlobe, just visible through a gap in her long honey-blonde hair.

What would it be like if instead of sitting on that chair, she was sitting on his lap? The thought sent blood rushing warmly to his groin, and he quickly covered the sudden swelling with his Bible lest anyone notice.

In his mind, she went from sitting on his lap, to straddling his legs, her back pressed against his chest, his hands on her hips as she wriggled her bottom backwards, his face in her honey hair, his erection pressing up against her wet panties ...

He imagined her reaching down, fingers teasing his inner thighs, edging closer until she was massaging his balls and stroking his shaft through the material of his trousers as her hips began to buck in a slow sensuous rhythm. He felt her ease his zip down, and the cool of the fresh air against his lewdly exposed member, the touch of her fingers on his skin.

His hands around her waist, under her dress now, questing upward to fondle her budding breasts and engorged nipples. The swell of her chest as she breathed and sighed. The brush of her hair in his face. Her head turning, her lips finding his, her bum against his belly as he suddenly slipped into a moist warm place ...

Wait! No! Stop! STOP! What was he doing? Why was he allowing such sinful thoughts at a time he was supposed to be focusing on God? 

Megan must have sensed something, because she chose that moment to turn and look at him. Andy ducked his eyes away, but not before they'd made a moment's contact with hers. The skin on his cheeks burned. He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't. He could feel her eyes boring into him, as if reading his hidden thoughts - he was sure they must be clearly written all over his face.

What must she be thinking? Was she frowning? Was she amused, thinking of what she'd tell her friends afterwards? He could imagine them casting scornful looks in his direction as they giggled in their little huddle. Finally he risked a glance in her direction, but she was looking ahead as if nothing untoward had happened.

What was happening to him? Why were these thoughts, these feelings so powerful, so overwhelming? Why did they just take over his mind and body so easily? What was wrong with him!?

The service couldn't end soon enough. Fortunately his boner had subsided by the time it was over, and he quickly retreated to the family car before anyone, especially Megan, could talk to him. His parents took their sweet time though.

His father stood outside the church, smoking cigarettes and chatting occasionally with a few other men who were doing the same. They didn't seem to have that much to say to each other. His mother was still inside, gossiping with every woman in the building. Andy instinctively knew never to share anything important or personal with his mum, because if he did, it'd be soon be common knowledge. He vaguely wondered if his dad felt the same way?

Finally they left the church, drove home, and ate a tasteless Sunday lunch - his mum wasn't a great cook by any means, but the kitchen was her domain so they ate what she prepared. Today it was generic-brand cold ham, soggy cheese slices and bland iceberg lettuce on cheap, thinly sliced white bread that wanted to stick to the roof of your mouth. As soon as he could Andy excused himself, escaping to the sanctity of his bedroom.

* * *

  
It was five o'clock, and the westering sun lit up the white weatherboards of the rental house like a beacon. There were no cars in the driveway so Andy guessed they'd gone out, and he'd been studying maths (or trying to) while waiting for their return, hoping it'd be soon as his mother was taking a nap and his dad was almost certainly asleep in his armchair with the golf on TV.

The squeak of car brakes and the thunk of a door caught his attention, and he skipped to the window. Yes, they were back, armed with plastic bags containing who knows what - probably just groceries, though in his mind they'd been to exotic stores buying all manner of things he'd never imagined existed. He vaguely wondered which stores were even open on a Sunday afternoon.

As he watched, Sal emerged from the car and yawned, stretching her arms exaggeratedly. Mid-pose she swivelled around to look at his house across the street. Was she looking at him? Surely not. He was in the dark of the room and the sun was in her eyes. Did she even know which window was his bedroom? He froze anyway, scared she'd really see him if he moved. After a moment, she seemed to grin, and turned to help the others with their bags. Soon they had all disappeared into the house.  
It was time. If Andy was going to apologise and make things right, it had to be now.

He quietly opened the door to the bedroom and eased down the hallway to the back door, wincing at the occasional creaking floorboard. Out the door, then down the stairs unchallenged. He left the yard, free now, and crossed the road confidently as if going somewhere he was supposed to be, hopefully fooling any neighbourhood friends of his mum who might be watching. He didn't walk to the front door, that would be too obvious, but followed the footpath around the corner, then quickly ducked behind the back of the house.

He'd knock on the back screen door to the living room, the same as he had when he'd finished mowing the day before, only this time he expected a stern rebuke, not a reward.

Tap tap tap. It was impossible to see inside through the fly mesh, it was all dark in there compared to the bright daylight outside. And hot too, he could feel the heat pouring out of the house from here. That's what comes of leaving it closed up all day while you're out shopping, he thought.

Suddenly the door jerked back, almost making him jump, and Carolynne's happy face beamed at him. Her blonde hair was back in its cute pigtails, and she was dressed in a singlet and shorts, revealing her flawlessly tanned shoulders, arms and legs, along with a glimpse of the top of her small but perky breasts. They seemed to be the same colour as the rest of her.

"Andy!!" she cried. "I didn't expect we'd see you back so soon! Couldn't keep away I guess?"

Her welcome caught him by surprise, and for a moment he didn't know what to say.

"So ..." she continued, standing in the doorway and lowering her voice, "was it me you wanted to see? Thought about what I promised you last night?"

He'd forgotten about her whispered offer to kiss him as her sister had done, and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. But no, she was probably just teasing him, and he had to do what he'd come here for.

"I'm sorry Carolynne, it's really Sal I came for, and it won't take long. Is she home?" he asked, knowing full well that she was, but it wouldn't do to admit that he'd been watching them.

Her face fell, and she muttered, "My sister gets all the fun. Ok, you may as well come in."

She stood to the side, enough for him to squeeze by, and giggled as he rubbed against her on the way in.

Janine was in the kitchen, unpacking groceries, a sheen of sweat on her brow. The look on her face when she saw him was far less welcoming. She most definitely was _not_ happy to see him.

"I supposed you're here to see Sal again?" she asked petulantly. Andy nodded mutely, and she jerked her chin toward the hallway.

"She's down there," she frowned, "Go enjoy yourself kid," obviously meaning the exact opposite.

So I was right, I really I have upset them, Andy thought. He didn't realise that his visit yesterday was like a stone dropped into a still pond, creating ripples and currents that were beyond his ability to discern.

"I just came to say sorry for last night," he said.

"Really?" asked Janine. "Well ... ok then. Best go tell her." She didn't seem upset now, rather had a bemused look as she continued to unpack. "And tell her to hurry up in there!" she called as he reached the hall. He had no idea what she meant by that.

Carolynne pointed to the second door on the right.

"Sal's in there," she confided, "Best to knock before you go in though."

He walked to the door and knocked.

"Yeah? Come in if you're decent," came Sal's voice.

Andy opened the door, and ventured into what was clearly the bathroom. It seemed empty though it was hard to tell with the steam that filled the room.

"Pass me the towel will you?" came her voice again, her arm appearing from what was obviously the shower cubicle. He grabbed a towel from the rack nearby and passed it to her.

"It's ok," she said, "There's plenty of hot water left ... oh, it's you." Her short hair damp, the towel wrapped around her, Sal had stepped from the shower expecting to see one of the other girls. The bashful teenager from across the street stood in front of her instead. I wonder what he wants, she thought, he looks as nervous as hell.

"I don't expect you've come to use our shower have you?" she asked, her teeth flashing as she smiled.

"Ah, no I'm fine thanks," mumbled Andy, not realising she was trying to set him at ease.

Screwing up his resolve, he lifted his head, looked in her eye and declared, "I've come to apologise."

"What on earth for?" Sal was genuinely confused.

"For ... for kissing you last night, and everything else ... I went too far and it was wrong," he finished. This was so awkward. He just wanted to get it over with and get out of there.

"Kissing me?" asked Sal. "If I remember rightly, it was me who offered to kiss you, and we both enjoyed it." Her voice softened. "And what do you mean by ... everything else?"

"I ... um ...", Andy was strugging for words now, his face starting to burn, sweat trickling from his temples in the heated room. "For looking at you, and the other women, when you were taking your clothes off, and ..." He trailed off into helpless silence.

"Are you feeling guilty about that?" Sal asked. He nodded. "Really?" She was incredulous. He obviously wanted to go, but she wasn't going to let him off lightly. This was much too enjoyable, with him standing there all red faced and ashamed of his desires, while she was clothed with just a towel.

"Did you want to see one of us naked?" she pressed. He nodded again. His shame was laid bare, and now they'd laugh at him.

"Well, how about now? Is that still what you want? Because I'm happy to oblige." Her fingers went to where the towel was folded around her breasts.

Andy was alarmed. His eyes opened wide, and he began to edge backward only to bump into Carolynne who was blocking the doorway, more amused than ever. Her arm encircled Andy's chest, holding him to her in a half hug. "I think he does, sis," she breathed.

Sal's fingers plucked the towel loose, then slowly and dramatically held it wide, exposing her body proudly, before letting the towel flop to the ground. Andy's eyes flickered over her rapidly, then dropped to his feet.

"Don't be ashamed of what you want Andy," said Sal. "Our desires make us who we are, we have to own them. Now's your chance. If you want to see a naked woman, take a good long look, it's ok with me."

He thought for a moment, heart thumping in his chest. He could push past Carolynne and flee the house, but it would be childish and rude. He knew he wouldn't be welcome back if he did that, and besides ... it felt so good to be held from behind by a pretty woman, and Sal was obviously happy for him to look at her. It would be churlish to refuse, and he wanted it. He needed it.

Andy took a deep breath, and gradually lifted his eyes. He took in her firm, toned legs. He saw the swell of her hips and her narrow waist. He saw the tight curls of her bush, but couldn't look there for long. His eyes wandered up to her taut belly, then rose to her shapely breasts and hard, protruding nipples. Sal let go of the towel and pinched her nipples with her fingers, sighing with pleasure. She turned to admire herself in the fogged-up mirror, showing him her shapely back and the curve of her behind.

"So how do you feel Andy? Do you like her?" whispered Carolynne in his ear, still holding him from behind, her other arm now circling his stomach. Her fingers stroked him through his shirt, one hand teasing a nipple.

Sal glanced over, and smiled. "From his reaction, I think he does," looking pointedly downwards.

Carolynne's fingers dropped to his waist band. Andy came to himself and quickly clasped his hands over the tell-tale bulge of his arousal. Sal frowned for a moment, then nodded at the door. Carolynne nudged it closed with her foot. The temperature in the hot, steamy room seemed to rise another few degrees.

"Don't you want her to touch you? Doesn't it feel good?" Sal asked. Andy could only gasp in reply as Carolynne's hands found their way under his shirt and began to caress his belly and chest, while she breathed in his ear.

"Also, you've seen my body now, but that's hardly fair is it? You're still fully clothed." Andy's eyes grew wider.

"I've shown you mine, will you show me yours?" Sal laughed quietly.

"Don't you want my sister and me to strip your clothes off? Imagine if I kiss you again, naked, while my sister strokes your cock? Would you like that? I can see it's soooo hard. Why not show us what you're hiding, hmm?"

Sal licked her lips invitingly, kneeled in front of Andy and put her hands on his. She looked up at him, waiting, hoping he would give in. The decision was his to make. He looked back, clearly fighting a battle within himself. Sal began to massage his clenched hands, knowing it would relay pressure to his swollen cock. He began to breathe faster, and his hands began to relax...

A loud knock at the door broke the spell.

"What are you up to in there?" came Janine's voice. "Other people need to use the bathroom you know."

The moment was lost.

"I can't. I'm sorry I just can't." Andy whispered. "And I should be getting home for dinner," he added.

"It's ok," soothed Sal, quickly rising to her feet and reaching for the towel which she wrapped around her. He clearly wasn't ready, not yet, and it'd be wrong to force him. Whatever hold his religious upbringing had over him, it wasn't going to be broken that quickly. Never mind, she had plenty of time. He would come to her of his own accord.

She stepped close and leaned toward his ear.

"Listen," she murmured quickly, "Don't worry about what happened here. I'm not sorry, and you've done nothing wrong, ok? May sure you come and mow the lawns next week or Janine will never forgive you."  
She let her lips brush his cheek, then stood back. "Well, better get home before you're missed."

Andy nodded, and turned as Carolynne opened the door.

"Andy? I thought you'd gone home," Janine exclaimed, before looking past him into the bathroom at the others. "What were you two doing with this young man? You're going to make us the talk of the street!"

Andy didn't wait to hear their conversation. He rushed back down the hallway, through the living room and out the screen door into the cooler air of the late summer afternoon, his mind swirling with thoughts.

He had been so close to giving in. If Janine hadn't knocked on the door, he knew he would have let them remove his clothes, and then? His whole body shivered at the thought of what might have happened next, and he knew he'd fantasize about that many times over the coming week. He'd feel guilty about it, he'd pray earnestly for forgiveness, but he knew it wouldn't stop him. And now he had Sal's words echoing in his head, fighting back against the guilt - "Don't be ashamed of what you want Andy, our desires make us who we are." If she wasn't ashamed, then why should he be? The intoxicating power of sex had him in its grip. All his beliefs screamed at him that it was wrong, but it felt so right.

It was going to be a long week.


	5. Servicing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy returns to mow the lawn, and learns a little about car maintenance.

The sun scorched down as Andy slogged across the turf, forcing the heavy clumsy push reel mower before him. The prickle on his neck and arms told a tale of imminent sunburn, while a fine dusting of clipped lawn irritated his bare shins and infiltrated his sandshoes.

Why was he doing this again? Five dollars hardly seemed worth putting himself through such torment. His questioning thought was, of course rhetorical. He knew why, and the money was just a part of it. All week he had struggled to concentrate at school, his thoughts straying constantly to the girls in his class and to the more attractive of his female teachers, and of course to the women of the rental house, especially Sal. Her striking face, her stunning body, they haunted him. At night he had done little but toss and turn in his bed, with his sleep often disturbed by wild and exciting dreams of a highly erotic nature.

All this was accompanied by the persistent nagging of his conscience. Was he sinning? Of course he was. But how was it wrong? Because he was giving in to the heady carnal desires of the flesh, and neglecting his eternal soul. He was grieving the Holy Spirit. Andy's Bible-reading had slipped badly, and he was scarcely able to pray anymore as his heart wasn't in it, and this scared him. Was he on the verge of falling beyond hope of forgiveness?

Thus the week had slowly passed, it was Saturday morning at last and here he was, cutting the grass of the rental house again, stopping periodically to wipe sweat from his brow and sneak glances at the windows, hoping for a repeat of Sal's erotic display that had so entranced him the previous week. He hated and scolded himself, but he couldn't help it. Who was inside, he wondered, noticing again a glistening metallic blue RX-4 parked in the driveway that he didn't recall seeing before.

He'd mowed another neat row - it may be hard work but this machine did a great job - when the garage door suddenly rolled up with a roar and a crash. Standing inside in the shade, clad in an oversized, off the shoulder T-shirt that fell to her thighs, wiping her hands on a scrap of cloth, was Suzie. She waved in his direction and beckoned him over. Andy was grateful for the chance of a break, and only too happy to comply.

He found her waiting for him inside the garage, leaning against Carolynne's white Ford Falcon, and sipping from a frosted can of Coke. Without a word she pointing at an esky in the corner where several more cans nestled in a bed of ice. He sighed his thanks and popped one open, revelling in the sudden cold of the sweet, tingly liquid as it slid down his throat, then spluttering as some found its way up his nose.

"Don't tell me you can't hold your drink Andy," chuckled Suzie.

Still trying to get the bubbles out of his nose, Andy was mortified that he'd made a fool of himself - again.

"Well when you've got your breath back, I'm going to swap the cars over. Do you mind backing Carolynne's car out for me? The keys are in the ignition."

She didn't wait for an answer, but walked outside, hopped into the RX-4 and fired up its sporty engine. Placing the Coke on the floor, Andy climbed into the Falcon's driver seat. He had his learner's permit, but hadn't gone for his full license yet as his last year of high school studies took precedence. And besides, he didn't have his own car and hadn't a prayer of getting one in the foreseeable future, so what was the point? The prospect of maneuvering this large family car was more than a little intimidating. Let's see. It's automatic. He'd only driven a manual before and was momentarily confused by the lack of a clutch pedal. It's a column shift. Ok.

He switched the engine on, pressed the brake, then wiggled the selector until it moved to reverse, feeling the thunk as the gear changed. Slowly, cautiously, he backed out, through the doorway, and into the street. He put it into drive and eased forward, watching in the mirror as Suzie's RX-4 sped up the driveway into the garage. He hoped he had that much confidence one day. Still ultra careful, he eased back then forward into the driveway, parking the car outside the garage without so much as a dent. Well, at least he'd done something right!

Returning to the garage to retrieve his Coke, Andy saw that the RX-4's bonnet was up, and Suzie was bent over the engine bay. "Come have a look," she called, "Have you seen a rotary before?"

He hadn't, and although he was hardly a car buff he was curious, he'd heard how revolutionary these engines were. On seeing it though, well, it had an air cleaner on top, it had a distributor, a radiator, a bunch of pulleys connected by belts with cables and hoses going here and there - in short, it just looked like an engine, albeit a clean and shiny one.

"Wow, nice!" he remarked, not knowing what else to say. Suzie seemed happy though.

"Yep, runs like a gazelle," she grinned as she wiped oil from the dipstick. "Pity it drinks like a whale. I service it myself, my dad showed me how when I was your age."

"You're lucky," Andy commented. "My dad wouldn't have a clue about engines, he just leaves it up to the mechanic."

"That's a shame." Suzie said as she reached forward to replace the dipstick. Andy noticed the curve of her back as she leaned over the engine. Her T-shirt was riding up high on her firm tanned legs, stretched taut over her wide hips and generous behind. What would it be like to stroke her back, to hold her hips, to press his lean body against hers? He only glanced for a moment though, making sure he was gazing at the engine when she stood back up.

"Would you like to learn how to service a car?", she asked, "It's a handy skill to have."

"Sure," he nodded.

"Next time I do it I'll give you a yell. That's if you're free of course. Sal might be teaching you how to service women. Maybe I could help with that too," she said, again with her wry chuckle. If her intent was to make him blush, she failed, but only because her meaning had flown over his head.

"What, can you use spanners to make women run better?" he asked, taking a risk and trying to crack a joke. Suzie was so cool and unpretentious, he wanted to try and break the ice if he could.

"Well, I haven't heard of using spanners before! You do use a tool though, and I can't wait to see how good yours is!" she shot back, with a quirky smile and a glance at his crotch. This time Andy went red as a tomato as her implication struck home. He covered by taking a swig from his Coke and backing toward the door.

"I'd better get these lawns done, see you later!" he said.

Suzie was still smiling and called out "Spanner eh? Very kinky Andy!"

His mind racing and his heart beating way too fast, he turned and walked to the mower, cursing to himself on discovering the handle was red hot from being left in the sun.

* * *

Andy was putting the final touches to the lawn outside the back door, thinking about the cold drink waiting for him inside, when Suzie called out from the garage end of the yard.

"Hey, can you give me a hand for a moment if you're done?"

He stood the mower in the shade against the wall, then walked back around to the garage. Suzie stood outside, where she'd run Carolynne's car up onto a couple of portable ramps.

"You've got to be careful with these things," she said, "always make sure the wheels are right up on the ramp, that they're square - you don't want the ramp tipping over, and then put chocks behind the back wheels to stop it moving."

"Once you've got it up on the ramps, you can slide under to check for leaks. And it just so happens this car does have a leak or two. Would you like to see if you can spot them? Just lie on your back on this." - she pointed to a low trolley that looked like an unusually wide skateboard - "It's a creeper. Just shuffle your feet backwards until you're under the car."

"Uh ... ok". Andy didn't know why she was asking him to do this, surely she knew where the leaks were, but maybe this was part of learning about cars. He knelt down, and awkwardly lowered himself onto the creeper, scared it might go rolling before he was ready. Finally on board, he pushed with his feet and soon found himself under the engine bay. He was suddenly aware of how exposed his lower half was. The thought of Suzie touching him while he was helpless under the car sent a quiver through his body. Never mind, better find these leaks.

He didn't find them - the leaks found him. In quick succession, a cold splash fell from somewhere near the radiator and landed on his stomach. A moment later, a glob of oil dripped from a bolt above him, square onto his forehead. It was pretty hot, and he nearly made the mistake of sitting up and whacking his head. Instead, he propelled himself out, but not before another cool drip had landed on his T-shirt.

"Heh, I see you found them!" Suzie laughed. The white fabric of his shirt was stained with two green circles, and he had smeared oil through the sweat on his brow trying to wipe it off. She reached out a hand and helped him to his feet.

"So that looks like oil and coolant. Don't worry, I'll find where they're coming from - you should go inside, get yourself a drink and clean up." Suzie pointed to an internal door that led into the house.

Andy trudged inside, wondering what was the point of making him slide under the car. All he'd learned was how to get dirty. Maybe she was just trying to humiliate him, but why? He didn't understand her at all, she intimidated him.

The doors to each side were closed as he walked down the hallway. In the kitchen, chopping lettuce for a salad, was Janine. One look, and she exclaimed "what happened to you Andy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was helping Suzie with the car, and some stuff dripped on me. She said I could get cleaned up?"

"Of course! Here, let me get you a glass of water, then go have a shower. I can't let you go home in such a mess."

She clinked some ice cubes into a tumbler, ran some water from the tap and passed it to him.

"You know where the bathroom is, and don't worry I'll make sure it's empty. We don't want a repeat of last week!"

Janine strode down the hallway, poked her head into the bathroom then gave him the all clear.

"Just leave your clothes beside the door, I'll wash them while you're showering. There's a spare towel hanging from the door."

"Uh ok, thanks!"

Closing the door, Andy peeled off his sweaty, stained shirt and board shorts, his undies as well, left them on the floor against the door, and walked into the shower stall, pulling the plastic curtain closed behind him. "You can get the clothes now!" he called, as he turned on the water, deliciously cold after the baking sun outside. He didn't bother with the hot tap.

The thing about a cold shower is that, no matter how hot you are, you cool down quickly and soon enough it's not that pleasant anymore. It's not like a hot shower on a cold day, which you can stand under for half an hour or more. Andy had soaped and rinsed the oil from his head, and scrubbed the sweat and grime from his body, and felt like he'd had enough. He flicked the tap off, and stepped out to grab the towel. It wasn't until he'd dried off and neatened his hair with his fingers, that he realized he didn't have anything to wear. Nothing at all, unless you counted his sandshoes.

He called through the door... "Janine?" No reply. "Hello? Janine? Anybody?" Silence. The house may as well have been empty. What could he do? He couldn't stay in there all day. Perhaps he could find the laundry and his clothing. He wrapped the towel around his waist, folding it in nice and tight - he didn't want it falling off! Then he stepped out into the hall.

The doorways were all closed. One of them was the laundry, but which? It couldn't be either of the two doors on the left, as they faced the street and were sure to be bedrooms. That left the two doors on the right. One would be a bedroom, and the other the laundry. Which was which?

Perhaps the washing machine was still running? If so, he should be able to hear it. He walked to the first door, pressed his ear to the wood and listened. Nothing. Ok. Let's try the second door ...

He placed his hand on it to steady himself before leaning in to listen, and found that the door wasn't latched properly. It slowly and silently swung ajar under the pressure of his touch, revealing a large, darkened room that was obviously not a laundry, which he quickly realized after taking a couple of steps inside.

There was a dressing table and mirror, two chests of drawers, on the wall a large black and white photo of a stunning brunette (Jane Seymour, not that Andy could know that) provocatively facing the camera with hands on hips, a large floppy hat on her head and a diaphanous blouse clearly advertising the naked breasts underneath. A ceiling fan whirred quietly, pushing a cooling breeze onto a queen sized bed, covered only in a sheet, open which rested two women, their backs propped on pillows, their hands holding magazines. The sisters, Sal and Carolynne. Both were clad in panties, and nothing else. It was a hot day after all. They were both were looking to see who had opened the door.

"Well hi Andy, this IS a surprise," purred Sal. "Why don't you come in?" Andy noticed she was wearing the red panties she'd worn the previous Saturday. Carolynne smiled brightly and said nothing. Her panties were white against her tanned skin. His eyes skimmed higher, saw flashes of nipples, and he was immediately embarrassed.

"Oh I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed, his eyes dropping to the floor. "I was looking for the laundry, I need my clothes ..." He was starting to back out of the room, anxious to escape what he suddenly felt to be a perilous situation.

"Your clothes are on the line, they won't be dry for at least an hour, even in this heat." said a matter of fact voice from the hallway behind him. Janine.

"Then what will I wear? I can't wear this towel for an hour..."

"That's true, you can't, and trust me you won't. If we have anything that'd fit you it'll be in here." Janine nudged Andy aside and walked into the bedroom, causing him to grab his towel just in case it came loose.

"Come on, don't worry about the girls, they won't bite."

"Can't you just get me something and bring it out?" he asked. Why was Janine asking him into the bedroom? In his previous visits she'd been keen to keep him away from Sal.

Janine turned and facing him, hands on hips, unconsciously mimicking the poster on the wall. She nodded. Just then Andy felt a hand on his back, gently but firmly pushing him forward. Suzie.

"I told you I'd help you learn about servicing." she smiled, closing the door behind them.

Andy turned back to Janine, who had made no move to find him any clothes at all.

"Please, what's going on?"

"Sit down Andy. We need to talk." Janine said, taking an arm and guiding him to the foot of the bed where he perched awkwardly while she stood facing him.

"Since we've met you, there has been nothing but trouble in this house." she said sternly.

"Don't worry, it's not altogether your fault. You're a nice kid, but you're obviously attracted to grown women. Don't try to deny it," she continued as he opened his mouth to protest, "we've all seen you looking at us, at all of us, in ways that a well mannered young man shouldn't." Janine had a knowing look in her eye now, like she could see right through him.

Andy didn't know what to say. They had caught him out, and now there'd be hell to pay.

"I'm sorry. I ... are you going to tell my parents?" he stammered. They'd take away what limited rights and privileges he had, and his mother would certainly spread news of his transgression through the church in the form of asking for prayer support. He was horrified at the shame he'd be forced to endure.

"Well, we could and probably should. We are new to the neighbourhood and we have our reputation to protect." said Janine matter-of-factly. Andy's heart sunk. "But I can see that scares you so we won't, we'll keep this to ourselves, but one option is you agree to leave this house and not come back, ever again, and say nothing about us to anyone."

Andy swallowed, depression welling up in his chest, his eyes dropping to the floor. But Janine wasn't done.

"That's one option, and if we had any sense it'd be the only option. Lucky for you, some of the girls have talked me into considering an alternative. If you want, you could stay here and we could ... teach you. We've discussed it together, and we think this could be a good thing both for you and for the atmosphere in this place. It'd certainly relieve the tensions you've created around here with your teenage hormones."

"What do you mean? What are you going to teach me?" Andy asked.

He felt the bed move, then Sal's cool hand rested on his shoulder and she breathed in his ear, "We could help you find the man inside you. You are so horny, it's obvious, but you haven't a clue what to do with it, you're still such a kid. We could teach you how to please a woman. How to treat her, how to kiss, how to touch her. And much, much more, but we'd be your teachers, that's all. However, you are absolutely not allowed to fall in love with anyone. So ... is that what you want? It's really up to you honey."

Andy's heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught in his throat. Sal's arm wrapped around his chest. He could feel her nipples against the bare skin of his back.

"Make up your mind Andy. Leave, or stay. If you leave, that's it. No second chance. If you stay, you agree to do what we ask of you, knowing we have your best interests at heart." Janine was firm now. "What's it to be?"

Oh God. What a choice. He knew what he should do. Get up, go outside to the clothes line, put his clothes on even if they're wet, and go home. If he did that, he'd have a clear conscience. He'd be back on the right path, the path to heaven. He could pray for forgiveness, knowing he'd truly repented. And he'd stay as frustrated and lonely and awkward and horny as he'd ever been.

Just then, Sal's fingers found a nipple on his chest, and gave it a playful pinch sending a jolt through his body. He turned his head to face her, his green eyes looking deep into her brown pupils, his lips barely an inch from hers. He remembered what it felt like to kiss her. The tenderness, the all consuming passion, the urgency and the slow sensuality of the dance between their lips and tongues. He remembered, and he wanted more. So much more. Looking at her beguiling face, so close and so available, his objections faded like drops of sweat on hot concrete. There was only one choice he could make.

"I'll stay." he breathed. "I'll stay."

Sal grinned. "I hoped you would," she murmured as she leaned in to kiss him. Not a repeat of their first kiss. Back then she had been playing a game with him, a challenge to bring him out of his shell, but this was different. They had time now, and he was theirs. He was hers, and he was a dish to savour. Her lips touched his lightly, but when he tried to respond she pulled back.

"You're so keen!" she said with a giggle. "Hold your horses young man, we've got some things to discuss before the fun starts."

Andy nodded. He was in their world now. He had chosen to be here, and he was going wherever this road took him.

"Girls I've got this now. I'll give you a call if I need help." Sal said. Carolynne pouted and looked like she might refuse, but Janine grabbed her arm and hustled her out of the room.

Suzie hesitated as she held the door handle. "Hey Sal, would you mind if I hung around?" Andy was a little alarmed - and excited - by the hungry look in her eyes.

"Nah thanks Suze, I've got this. Maybe next time." laughed Sal.

"That's a deal then, next time. Have fun kids!" chuckled Suzie as she left the room.

Suddenly Andy was alone on a bed with the woman who had prime billing in his fantasies and dreams. He felt short of breath as she circled her arms around his neck.

"Now Andy, where to begin? What would you like to do?"

His mind was whirling. He'd had so many fantasies over the past week, with Sal as their main focus. Kissing her, exploring her body, thrusting inside of her till he came, but more than that. He imagined her being hungry for him, taking control and using his body for her pleasure. But that could never happen, not even now, as no girl had ever found him attractive. This he knew for a fact.

"Hello? Are you still with me baby? Perhaps this might help..." As he sat there, Sal began to plant kisses on his shoulder, on his neck, then nibbled his ear sending his nerves atingle. It was both an intimate and surprisingly erotic act - who knew ears could be so sexual? It was a revelation to Andy. He wondered what other parts of his body might react in the same way? He turned to meet her lips with his own, but she playfully pulled back.

"Not yet. I want you to tell me about your fantasies. I'm sure you have plenty of them..."

He certainly did. Thoughts of sex were ever present in the back of his mind, and dominated his evenings before going to sleep. But how could he tell her? It seemed so embarrassing, so revealing, and surely she'd despise or ridicule him. Staring at an indentation in the carpet made by a previous tenant's chair leg, he lamely answered "I don't, not really." It was an obvious lie, and of course Sal refused to accept it.

"Really? A guy as horny as you are has no fantasies. Come on, get real. I bet you think of me at night when you're in your bed wanking." Andy blushed hard. "Aha! So you do! Well ..." and she kissed him lightly on the cheek, her voice dropping to a whisper, "how about you do the things to me that you dream about? Now's your chance, come on, go for it, I'm right here."

He paused a moment, tempted to keep hiding, to keep his desires hidden inside where nobody could see them, to keep the facade in place. But here he was being held by a near-naked sexy woman, sitting on her bed, clothed only in a towel which barely hid his growing erection. He yearned to make love to her. It burned within him. He could either let it out and follow his passions, or get up and leave. He turned to her, looked in her eyes once more, looked at her luscious lips so close to his own, felt her breath on his face and smelled the subtle musk of her perfume ... and his choice was made.

He ran his hand up through her hair as he'd done the week before, pulled her to him, and kissed her. This time she kissed him back. It started with slow sucking of each other's lips, but grew with passion and fire until their arms were wrapped around each other, their hands caressing, their lips and tongues urgently entwined. Sal pulled him down with her to the bed, her leg wrapped around his and her arms around his neck. His hands explored the flare of her rounded hips, the fascinating inward curve of her waist and back, as they continued to kiss face to face.

Seconds went past, then minutes. Their urgency rose and fell, sometimes stopping altogether before starting again. Instinctively he was copying her actions, sucking and nibbling at her lips the way she was with his, touching her lips with his tongue, learning to caress and suck her tongue and letting her do the same. Learning to alternate between fiercely passionate kisses and soft, gentle touches. Running his fingers through her hair, cupping her cheek with his palm...

And then she turned her head aside, and moaned as he kissed her ear as she had his, nibbling on the lobe, then moved down to kiss the nape of her neck. She held him as he tongued and sucked at the sensitive skin, her arousal building more and more, her breathing quickening. She was lying on her back now, letting Andy follow his instincts.

To her surprise, he wasn't rushing to try and mount her or even making a beeline for her boobs, in fact he seemed reluctant to even touch places that were obviously sexual. He was taking his time, savouring the moment, the delicious experience of truly making love to a beautiful woman. But perhaps he was still a little too shy, and needed some encouragement.

She pushed his head lower, toward her breast, and sighed as he began to sweep his tongue around it, circling closer to her proudly erect nipple. At last he began to caress it, then kiss it, then suck it into his mouth.

"Harder Andy, make me feel it." she urged. He sucked more of her nipple in, and deeper, releasing it again, caressing with his tongue. Then she felt a flicker of teeth as he nibbled experimentally, and it sent fire through her, making her squirm with pleasure. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her other breast, getting him to pinch the nipple. Her other hand gripped his hair and held him to her breast.

"Don't stop Andy, keep going. Don't you dare stop." she breathed, as her arousal built and built. Suddenly a shudder ran through her, her mind went blank, her eyes glazed over, and she collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard. She eased him away from her, and he looked at her uncertainly.

"Don't worry, it's good. I just came." she smiled. "I just need a moment, ok?"

Andy was amazed. He had no idea a woman could cum from foreplay alone. He only thought it was possible with intercourse. He had so much to learn. He lay down beside her, put his arms around her and gently held this incredible woman as she came back down, unsure what to do next. He'd believed he knew how to make love, but it seems he had no idea. She was a sweet enigma to him.

A few minutes passed with the lying silently together, her chest rising and falling, but during that time she'd been thinking. She'd expected him to try to fuck, but he'd made no move in that direction at all, in fact he was still wearing the towel, and he seemed to have run out of ideas. Maybe he needs encouragement, she thought. Or ... maybe instead of pushing him to take the lead, she should show some initiate of her own. She certainly wanted to, it had been so very long since she'd last been with a man, and all of the men she'd known had wanted to dominate her. Andy didn't seem to be like that, so maybe she could live out some fantasies of her own! Decision made, she placed her hand on his chest and rolled him onto his back with a wicked smile on her face.

"That was really nice, honey, but it's only the start. Lie back, it's my turn now." She leaned close, her short dark hair brushing his face, and whispered in his ear, "There are so many things I want to do you!"

She kissed his ear again, but this time sucked and nipped harder at the lobe, and he felt a peculiar and exhilarating tingle of nerves through his face and down his neck. She kissed him on the mouth, lips open, hard and deep with her tongue questing, sucking his lips and tongue as he rose to answer her.

Her leg slid across his, and then she was on top, straddling him, her pelvis grinding against the towel that was still wrapped around his waist. He had no idea if he was hard or not, but at a guess he was probably ready to burst out of the towel at any moment.

She edged lower, kissing his neck, then moving to his left nipple which she tongued, kissed and began to suck. Harder, and ... gasp ... harder still. He let out a cry as she sucked the the whole nipple and the hard flesh underneath into her mouth, then nipped at him with her teeth as she released it. Fireworks coursed through his body.

"Too much baby?" she asked.

"No ... no it's good" he sighed, and it was. It was pain and it was pleasure, mixed together in ways he could never have imagined.

She sat up, resting on his knees, placed her hands on his towel-covered thighs.

"You didn't want me to do this last week. Are you ready now?" she asked. He looked at her, and nodded. "Yes, please yes."

She didn't pull it off straightaway, but slid a hand under the towel and travelled up the inside of his leg, still looking him in the eye with that wicked smile on her face. He gasped as her fingers found his balls and caressed them.

"Do you like that?"

Too right he did. Nothing could have prepared him for the exquisite touch of a woman.

She lightened her touch, her fingernails tickled his balls as he sighed in delight, his eyes widening as she switched to stroking her nails over his balls and up the length of his cock.

"I'm going to tease the hell out of you." she murmured. "I'm going to bring you to the edge and leave you hanging there, I'm going to make you beg to cum. I'm going to suck you, and ride you to my heart's content, and you're going to stay hard for me, aren't you Andy?"

"Yes Sal." he breathed. This really was a dream come true.

She gripped the towel with her other hand and ripped it away, pulling it from under him and throwing it on the floor. Freed from its prison, his engorged cock bobbed up, a shining bead of precum glistening on the circumcised tip before dropping onto his belly to join a sticky puddle that had gathered there.

Sal swiped her finger through the clear liquid and sucked on it, her eyes closed. "Mmmm nice. Not too salty, a little sweet. It's been such a long time."

She bent down and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, then repeated it again and again, looking him in the eye steadily as he did so. She stopped at the tip and planted a long kiss there. Then she lifted his cock with her fingers and slowly sucked the head into her mouth. His precum continued to flow, and it was making her hot with desire. Her forefinger and thumb circled his shaft and pumped slowly up and down, forcing more of the juice to the surface and filling him with waves of pleasure.

Andy was in heaven, but something was amiss. He felt wrong that he was receiving and not giving back at all.

"Um, Sal?" Andy said hesitantly.

"What is it sweetie?" Sal was pleased that he was speaking up, he'd been mostly silent till now.

"You've tasted me, but I haven't tasted your pussy. Isn't that unfair?" This was the boldest he'd been yet, but after all she had asked him to live out his fantasies. The sixty nine position with Sal had been a frequently revisited scenario in his imaginings.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes, absolutely! If that's alright?"

"Ok then" she smiled, and stood up. Turning to face away from him, she slowly and seductively eased her red panties over her shapely behind, then bent from the hips as she pulled them down. There's no harm in giving him a show, she thought. He could see her pink pussy lips between her legs and his hard-on swelled with excitement.

Sal draped her panties across his mouth and nose, filling them with her intoxicating scent. Then a thought struck her, and she reached across to the bedside table where the bra she'd worn earlier was deposited. On a hunch, she pulled the cups over his eyes and tied the straps loosely behind his head, which she propped up on a pillow.

"Don't take it off, not until I say!" she ordered.

Blinded, he nodded. He felt the bed shift as she moved.

"Lift your arms above your head Andy." she asked, and he complied, wondering what was happening.

The bed on his left sunk and he felt warm flesh press against the side of his chest. Then the same happened on the other side. He felt the delightful sensation of her hand returning to stroke his cock. Then smooth skin pressed against both his cheeks, and something soft and moist began rubbing his chin, mouth and nose, and he knew what it was. Her pussy. He kissed her enthusiastically, his tongue questing forth, and she gasped and pulled away.

"Too hard Andy! Be very gentle, and take your time."

She lowered herself onto him again, and he began to kiss and lick her as if she was made of delicate silk. Light feathery touches, while her sweet taste filled his mouth and her body filled his senses. He explored the richness of her opening, scarce able to believe he was kissing a woman's vagina, but she shifted down a little then gasped again as he touched something a little firmer with his tongue, but this time it was a gasp of pleasure and encouragement. He kept kissing and licking this firm button, and she started to rock back and forth, pressing it down into his face. He explored her legs, her hips, her round booty with his hands as he began to build a rhythm with his mouth, pushing a little more firmly and varying the direction of his tongue strokes.

Suddenly her mouth enveloped his cock, and he felt for the first time the exquisite sensation of her sucking while her hands fondled his balls and pumped up and down his shaft. He started to build, a familiar pressure rising at the urging of her hands and mouth, at the unbelievable feeling of being so close and intimate with this sexy woman, so consumed by her, given to her so completely with nothing held back. He began arching his back, thrusting up against her hands trying to increase the rhythm, but she denied him, keeping to the same constant pace.

He hugged his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her with everything he had. His jaw began to ache but it mattered not. Sweat poured from his face, enveloped as it was by the rising heat from her body. On a hunch, he began to rhythmically suck the button into his mouth ... suck ... lick ... suck ...

Without warning a flood of hot, slightly bitter liquid flowed onto his lips as she lifted her head and cried out, another shudder running through her body that seemed to go on forever. Her hand still pumped his cock, firmer with increasing urgency, and he came harder than he'd ever managed with his own hand, way harder, sending white spurts of semen running down her face and chest and dripping onto his belly.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she cried, then collapsed onto him, pulling away to let him know that her pussy needed a break. After a minute or two, she rolled off and lay beside him, her thigh across the sticky juices pooled on her stomach, lifting the bra from his eyes. He blinked, looked at her, and smiled.

They lay that way for several minutes, both of them exhausted and utterly spent. Jane Seymour gazed down at them.

"So how was that honey?" she asked, knowing full well how it was.

"I ... um ... thank you. I can't describe how good that was." Andy's mind was off walking in the clouds, and he was struggling to put coherent sentences together.

Sal idly lifted a strand of his jism into her mouth and sucked it off. "Hmm, pretty good, as men go."

They were silent again for a little while. Andy kept waiting for the wave of self loathing and depression that followed whenever he'd masturbated, but so far there was nothing but deep contentment. He looked at her again, and felt a surge of affection. How could he not, after what she had done for him? He'd be alone and despondent in his bedroom right now if not for her.

Sal leaned in and kissed him. Just a playful peck.

"We haven't even had sex yet, not properly. You're still a virgin, kid, and will be until you learn how to fuck."

She started to talk again about what they'd do next, but her voice became fuzzy, and his mind wandered to dark, quietly warm places ...

He woke to the gentle touch of her lips on his. She was holding her clothes in his hands, completely dry and radiating heat from the summer sun.

"It's time you went home Andy. You've been in here for over an hour, and we can't have your parents wondering where you are!"

Andy nodded, groggily trying to clear his head as he sat up to dress. A worrying thought came to him - maybe this was it. Perhaps his lessons were over?

"Um, Sal, will I see you again?"

She looked puzzled, then realized he must have drifted off faster than she'd thought. Ah well, it can be a nice surprise.

"Of course, honey! We're only getting started! Can you make it over tonight like you did last week? Nine o'clock?"

"I'll try." he answered.

"You'd better," she grinned, "otherwise you won't know what you're missing."


	6. Movie Night

Andy's mother was not a happy woman, though she was careful to hide that from everyone other than her husband and son. To the world she presented a bright happy face, but inside she was deeply dissatisfied with how her life had turned out.

As a teenager she'd been the centre of attention at both school and church, the hub of a large circle of friends and hangers-on. As she'd grown into a woman her bubbly personality, her deep red hair and her vivacious looks had attracted any number of would-be suitors. She'd never have married outside the church of course, and there were several young men there who were interested in her. She could have had her pick. Some had gone on to become pastors or missionaries! Think of the admiration she'd have received, and influence she'd have wielded, as the wife of someone like that!

But no. She'd instead decided on a man nearly ten years her senior. He'd had a secure job, a car, money to spend on her, and he was insistent that she was the one he wanted to marry. So, she'd gone along, and now here she was stuck in the suburbs with an overweight, lazy, inconsiderate and totally unromantic man who spent weeknights and weekends planted in his armchair, apart from the occasional game of golf with his work buddies.

Having him share her bedroom was as unpleasant as she'd been taught to expect, though at least on the few times he'd invaded her private space the experience was thankfully brief. Once she'd fallen pregnant, she made it known he wasn't welcome in her bed and he soon moved into the spare room. And thus began their dull predictable life, stretching out before her like a road to nowhere in the desert.

By her late thirties her looks had faded. Her red hair was now brown streaked with white. Her once-prominent cheeks sagged, as did much of her body. Her forehead was creased with lines, and her mouth set in a near-perpetual scowl of self-righteous scepticism. However, set against this was the satisfaction she gained from being a potent source of information (she'd never call it gossip) for the women at church, and her determination to ensure her son turned out different from his father.

Her son occupied her mind as she peeled a carrot for their tastelessly bland lunchtime salad, waiting for him to come in from his chores. He was running much later today, she noticed. She'd had reservations about him mowing lawns for those new people across the road. Who were they after all? She knew very little about them, and that would have to change. She'd only seen women going in and out - did they have any men in the house? Maybe they're loading her son up with more work - her lips pursed in disapproval at the thought of him being used like that. Of course, had she known how exactly he was being "used", she would have died of apoplexy.

Andy appeared in the back driveway at last, dragging the mower behind him into the garage. Something about him was different, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Head down, he trudged up the stairs and slid the screen door open. She called to him before he could turn down the hallway to his room.

"Yes mum?" He wearily leaned on the door post.

"What took you so long? Have you finished your schoolwork?" she asked accusingly. Of course he hadn't, he'd been outside working all day, but she never let the obvious stop her from prodding him in the right direction.

"No, I'm getting onto it now if that's OK." Andy deftly took advantage of the second question to avoid the first, and to excuse himself from her interrogation. He'd had years of practice at dodging her nagging.

"Lunch is in half an hour!" she called after him.

Something was definitely out of place. What was it? Not his reluctance to talk to her, that was typical. He was in his late teens after all. Was he more pre-occupied than usual? Maybe, but he'd always been an absent-minded day dreamer, something she'd tried and failed to stamp out of him. What was it? Never mind, she thought as she turned her attention to washing a pale yellowing lettuce. It would come to her.

* * *

It was ten to nine in the evening; darkness had finally fallen on the quiet neighbourhood after the summer sun had reluctantly settled behind the eucalypt-covered hills to the west. The harsh persistent shrilling of cicadas had thankfully given way to the quiet peaceful chirping of crickets and the lonely cry of a passing seagull.

Any passers-by would have been intrigued to see the fly screen on Andy's darkened bedroom window pop open and fall to the ground, followed by the lithe tall figure of the young lad as he eased himself over the sill. He'd have seen Andy pause, as if listening for evidence of his escape being detected, before propping the fly screen back into place. Then he'd have watched as, taking a circuitous route to avoid observation, the youth made his stealthy way to the house across the road.

Fortunately for young Andy, there were no passers-by.

Truth be known, he'd been in two minds about this evening. Once the glow of his morning encounter with Sal had begun to fade, much like the lingering glow of the sunset, he'd been tormented by warring thoughts that gave him no respite.

On the one hand, he was convicted in his heart, sure beyond doubt that God was not pleased with him. He'd given in to his carnal nature, indulging the pleasures of the flesh like some unthinking animal, and putting his eternal soul at risk. And what had happened to his idea of bringing neighbours the good news of Christ? That couldn't possibly include going to bed with them, could it? He should be repenting and on his knees praying for forgiveness.

But on the other hand, he couldn't get Sal out of his head. She was not only beautiful in her striking way, with a deeply sexual body that he lusted after, every waking moment. She was clever, witty, wilful, bold and determined, but also caring, tender and affectionate. He had never met anyone like her. And what's more, she had put her body on display for him in the window last week - he was sure now that it had been deliberate. She had teased him, gotten inside his personal space, touched him as nobody else had. She'd persuaded him to kiss her on the lips, and she'd kissed him passionately in return. She had disrobed for him, and then she had made love to him and even seemed to enjoy it!

Andy was falling for her, yet he knew it was stupid and cursed himself for a fool. She was an amazing grown woman, and he? Just a gawky unattractive kid, still in high school. None of the girls in his classes seemed to want to know him, and to the girls at church he was an object of amusement, to be giggled at from the safety of their little gossip-huddles. So why was Sal so interested in him? He didn't know, but his feelings for her, his attraction to her, was undeniable. He had to see her again, to look in her eyes and kiss her, to take off her clothes and make sweet love to every inch of her body, and to ... to ... to cum inside her. That last thought made his mind swirl and his member swell inside his pants.

So here he was, against his better judgement, crossing the road like a fugitive in the night to knock again on the door of the rental house.

Last week he'd had a long anxious wait after knocking, but tonight the door opened almost immediately. Inside was not the hoped-for sight of Sal, but her younger sister Carolynne, with her sun-browned skin, radiant smile, and cute blonde pigtails - though her shoulder-length hair was down tonight. He instinctively liked her; indeed she was the kind of naturally happy and unpretentious person that it was impossible not to like, but she wasn't her sister. She had none of Sal's sharp intelligence nor, so he thought, the mysterious depth to her personality that he found so bewitching with Sal.

Carolynne was far more "girl next door", though prior to meeting Sal he'd have only dreamed of living next to such a girl, let alone having her seize him in an enthusiastic hug around the waist the moment the door was closed. He could feel her smallish breasts against his chest, the fresh scent of her hair as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Thanks for coming, I was so scared you'd pike out," she whispered, "and then I'd miss my turn!"

Her turn? What did that mean? But there was no time for questions as she was pulling him down the dark hallway into the living room, where two sofas had been setup at a ninety-degree angle to each other, facing a square coffee table and the TV in the corner. On the screen was a white globe under which the words "A GIFFEN COMPANY RELEASE" were written in capital letters. The bottom of the screen was distorted and flickering, the tell-tale sign of a paused VHS tape.

"Well hi there young man!" came a slurred voice from the kitchen to his left. It was Janine, dressed in a cotton bathrobe, as was Carolynne for that matter. Janine swayed over to him, flung her right arm around his neck (her left hand was holding a full glass of red wine) and to his surprise, kissed him smack on the lips, her mouth working and her tongue pressing for an opening. Embarrassed, he stiffened up and kept his mouth closed, and she pulled back with a laugh.

"Andy's still shy eh girls?" Janine's normal modesty and restraint seemed to have disappeared entirely. He wondered just how much of that red wine she'd drunk? He licked his lips experimentally and savoured his first ever taste of alcohol.

"So, tonight's movie night," she announced dramatically, still with her arm around his neck, leading him toward one of the armchairs. He looked around for Sal, and saw her standing near the hallway, also in a robe, also with a wine glass, though she seemed as sharp and alert as ever. She grinned and waved by waggling her fingers, as Janine pushed him down by the shoulders onto one of the sofas.

He was still craning around to look at Sal, hoping she'd come over, when Carolynne sat beside him and snuggled in close. "Don't worry about Sal, Andy," she whispered, "it's my turn for some fun remember?"

"Your turn?" he repeated dumbly. This wasn't what he'd expected. He'd had one thought in mind, and one thought only - of spending more time alone with Sal, but it seemed that was off the agenda for now and he was more than a little concerned about what else the women had in mind.

"Oh, you are shy aren't you?" giggled the blonde girl. "How cute! Don't worry, it's going to be fun, you'll see."

"She's not wrong," said Sal who was walking past behind him to the other chair, where Janine had already made herself comfortable. "Carrie's got some pretty unique ideas on how to have fun with a guy, and we thought you deserved a treat after your hard work this morning. Besides, you're still too up-tight, I mean just look at you!" She was right, he was as tight as a bow string. He tried to breathe and relax, despite how close Carolynne was, right inside his personal bubble, her head on his shoulder and most disconcertingly, her arm across his lap.

"You're going to have a great time!" Carolynne ... Carrie? ... assured him. "Oh hey, would you like some wine? Everyone else has had some. It'll help you loosen up!" She didn't wait for an answer, grabbing a bottle from the coffee table and pouring the red liquid into a spare glass before handing it to him.

"Um, I'm not sure ... no, no thanks." he replied, waving his hand in refusal. He didn't know why, but drinking alcohol was a bridge he couldn't bring himself to cross, such was the strength of his indoctrination over the years.

Sal pressed the remote, and the movie started. Risky Business - Andy had heard of it, but of course never seen it. His family didn't go to the movies much, and when they did it was always G rated.

He glanced across at her. He was seriously confused. From the moment they'd first met, she'd constantly teased and flirted with him, though at first, he hadn't realised that's what it was. And then she'd taken him to bed. And now? She hadn't kissed him, hadn't touched him, hadn't even stood close to him and made him squirm with her usually provocative comments. Was she no longer interested? Did their time together that morning mean so little to her?

The movie's opening scene, however, certainly made him squirm. A young woman having a shower. Tall, athletic and shapely. Beautiful ... and naked. Andy wanted to watch, but he was embarrassed to as well. The woman asked Tom Cruise if he'd like to wash her back, and Andy imagined stepping into the shower with her...

"Hey, Andy, which of us would you like to shower with?" Janine asked loudly, snuggled beside Sal on the other sofa. They all laughed, except for Andy of course.

"It's got to be Sal!" replied Carrie beside him. "He's got a bit of a thing for Sal, haven't you Andy?"

He felt the heat rise to his face. Was he really that transparent? He glanced guiltily across at Sal, but she just smiled back.

"Nah that girl in the shower is taller than me. Are you into tall women Andy? He is! Look at him blushing! How about Paula, would you like to wash her back?"

The three women broke out laughing, but it wasn't mocking laughter. They were all imagining tall, curvy, sex-starved Paula having her back washed by young Andy, and it turned them on.

"It's a pity we didn't ask her over." continued Sal, a familiar wicked gleam in her eye. "Should we call her, Andy? You can do the talking. Ask if she’d like you to join her in the shower. Who knows, you rub her back, she might want to rub you too..."

They all laughed again at the look of shock and guilty arousal on his face. Just then Carrie shifted her arm, and Andy felt it brush against a growing bulge - he hadn't realised he was already getting hard. Once again, provocative thoughts were all it took to arouse his body. He crossed his legs, hoping to hide the evidence. Janine shuffled closer to Sal, and as he glanced across, he saw her slide her hand into Sal's robe.

An exclamation of "What the fuck!" from the TV suddenly diverted his attention. This was definitely not a movie his parents would ever have watched. Tom Cruise's friend was telling him to say those words, because they'd bring him freedom and opportunity. If he couldn't say it, he couldn't do it.

"How about you?" Carrie murmured in his ear. "Can you say it? What the fuck?"

He glanced at her, saw her mischievous, sparkling eyes, and watched her slowly run her tongue around her lips.

"Come on Andy, it's just three words. If you can't say them, you can't _do_ them, can you?"

"Do ... what?"

"You know. Fuck." She savoured the word. It seemed incongruous and exciting, coming as it did from her innocent lips. She looked at him, holding his gaze, smiling. Her tongue touched her lips.

Could he say it? He couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. Of course, he had sworn before. He'd copied other kids at school now and then, not that he'd ever admit doing so to his parents or church. But this was different. This wasn't kids cursing in a playground. This meant something. This would symbolise a deliberate cutting of the ties that defined his life - his beliefs, his morals, the expectations of his family and church, and his relationship with God, such as it was. And saying the words would lead to activities that he desperately wanted to perform but was also afraid of. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

Andy's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden driving piano opening to a rock song. He wished he could play like that, all he'd learned was boring classical music, nothing with rhythm and blues chords. Then he watched as Tom Cruise slid into view, wearing shirt, underwear and socks - no pants! The girls started cheering and whistling as he began to dance to the music, singing into a trophy as if it were a microphone. Andy had done much the same thing on rare occasions he'd been home on his own, but it was mortifying seeing it on the TV screen.

Janine was on her feet, draining her wine glass as she walked a little unsteadily around the coffee table toward him.

"Come on Andy, dance for us!"

"Yes, come on Andy!" urged Sal, as she too got up from her chair. He shook his head.

"For me?" asked Carrie plaintively.

Andy had never danced in public, and certainly couldn't pull off the kind of moves Tom Cruise was doing.

Janine was standing in front of him now, hands on hips. He thought she might try to yank him to his feet, and he shrank deeper into the cushions, still shaking his head.

"Not going to? Well ... at least you can lose those jeans."

With that, she stepped forward, her legs straddling his, and began to fiddle with the button at his waist.

"No!" he cried in alarm, trying to stop her, but his right arm was trapped by Carolynne, and she had reached across to grab his left hand by the wrist. He'd still have struggled had Sal not appeared from behind his chair, putting her hands under his chin and tilting his head upwards, her lips just inches from his. She held him entranced as she slowly, slowly leaned down, while Janine at last fumbled the button on his jeans open, unzipped him, unceremoniously hauled his jeans down past his ankles, then tossed them across the room.

The shape of his straining boner was plainly visible through his tight jocks, which were stretched so tight they barely contained his balls. Sal lightly touched her lips to Andy's in the softest and briefest of kisses and gazed into his eyes. Suddenly she released him, stood up and returned to her chair, where Janine settled back into her embrace.

"We told you," she said in answer to Andy's yearning gaze, "You're with Carrie tonight. Stop ignoring her!"

He felt a little guilty for neglecting the friendly girl by his side, who had moved away when Sal kissed him and was now sitting a little apart, no longer touching him. He turned toward her and offered a tight, nervous smile. She beamed radiantly in response, wiggling her hips close, putting her left hand around his shoulders and resting her right gently on the skin of his thigh, her head on his shoulder.

On the screen, Tom Cruise had apparently arranged for a call girl to visit. Shrieks of laughter as "she" was revealed to be a transvestite. Predictably, the teasing began again.

"Hey Andy, find her attractive?"

"Ever thought about doing it with a guy? No? Not even if he's wearing heels and lippy?"

No. Nooo. Nope. Never. Andy was straight, one hundred percent straight. They could tease all they wanted but they wouldn't get a rise out of him, not with this.

They soon stopped, as Tom was shirtless in bed, reaching down under the sheets to touch himself, just as Andy had done on a nightly basis since he’d first discovered how to orgasm, not that he’d ever told a living soul about it. He was sure they were all staring at him, knowing his guilty secret. He glanced across at Sal to see Janine's hand deep within the front of her robe again, almost certainly between Sal's parted legs. The two of them were breathing heavily, and not the least interested in him at all.

After a brief dream sequence in which he was making out with the woman from the earlier shower scene, Tom was out of bed wearing white underpants, drawing an "Oooh nice!" from Carrie beside him. Andy knew full well how a sexy woman's body made him respond – in feverish lust - but he had no idea that women could be equally turned on by the sight of an attractive young man. Could it be that ... they found him desirable? No, surely not...

Tom began looking through newspaper adverts in the "Personals" column, crossing out this name, then that ... and then circling an ad titled "TWINS". Sal laughed and hit the Pause button.

"Double your pleasure, double your fun!" She was reading aloud from the screen. "Twin sisters who want to light up your life! Two heads are always better than one..."

"Oh Andyyyyy...." she sighed at him dramatically, "You want that don't you! Not one woman but two! Imagine them taking turns to kiss you. Imagine them taking turns to suck you off ... I can see you like it ... I can read it on your face, you diiiirty boy!"

Carrie's fingers started a little tickle-tap dance on his thigh, as if she were playing the piano. The fingers of her other hand were playing with Andy's hair, and she was breathing in his ear while Sal teased him.

"You want it now don't you baby? Two women making love to you. Two sisters…" Sal whispered, before sadly shaking her head. "Unfortunately ... I'm busy with Nina right now, and you had your chance to ring Paula." She winked mischievously, hit the Play button, then gasped as Janine continued her ministrations.

As Tom continued to cross out adverts on the TV, Carrie's fingers continued to dance on Andy's leg. Tap, tap, stroke, tap tap. They slowly moved to his inner thigh, close to his jocks. He was sure she was going to touch him there, but she was content to tickle and tease, mere centimetres away. His hard-on was stronger than ever, and he no longer wanted to hide it. The atmosphere in the room was growing hotter by the moment, the sighs from both women on the other couch indicating that they were no longer paying much attention to the movie, and just adding to the furnace of Andy's arousal.

Carrie began to nuzzle Andy's ear with her lips, sending shivers through him, as her hand kept to tickling and teasing. Now she was lightly brushing over his balls, just fleeting touches before retreating to the sensitive skin of his thigh. He tried to turn his head to kiss her, but she pulled on his other ear with her thumb and finger, whispering "Keep watching the movie! I want to play. Just relax and enjoy it."

She continued to suck and nibble, and the sensations within him continued to build. He ached for her to touch his cock. He began to reach across to caress her in return, but she slapped his hand away. "Cheeky! You touch me when I want you to, not before!" There was little he could do but lay back and give in to the delightful torment of her teasing.

"Are you ready for me? Ralph?" A sultry woman's voice brought him back to the movie, where a tall pretty blonde in a blue dress was unbuckling her high heel shoes, while Tom Cruise’s "Ralph" walked up to stand behind her. He touched her hair, then bent to run his hands up her thighs, under her dress, lifting it up her back to her shoulders. She was naked underneath. Naked, and delicious. She pushed her behind against his groin and began to grind on him ...

Glancing across, Sal's robe was now wide open, and she too was naked underneath. Maybe that was true for Janine and Carrie too, Andy thought wildly. Sal was looking at the ceiling, her lips in a wide O shape as she built toward climax, while Janine fingered her expertly and sucked on her breasts. Sal cried out, the same sound she'd made that very morning in fact, her back arched, face a mix of agony and ecstasy, then shuddered deeply before collapsing back on the sofa, breathing hard. While he watched, Carrie's fingers had begun tickling his balls and tracing the length of his erection, which felt so tight against his jocks that he was surprised they didn't rip open.

"Are you ready for me? Andy?" Carrie whispered. She swivelled herself up from the chair, leaned forward with her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him full on the lips. As she did so, she straddled his legs and leaned her weight on the full length of his body, his member pulsing against her crotch. She looked him in the eyes, smiled, then hooked her hands under his T-shift and lifted it up. He readily complied, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor behind him, as Carrie began to slide downwards. She kissed and teased a nipple with her teeth, then suddenly sucked hard, sparking electricity through his chest, while her hands dropped to his waist and began to stroke his cock and balls in earnest through his pants.

She continued to work her way south, slowly, teasingly. Andy was trapped beneath her body, slumped down on the low-backed sofa, his head resting on the cushion and his hips on the edge, his legs pinned between hers. Finally, after much kissing and tickling, her face hovered above his constrained boner, at the end of which a large wet patch revealed his desperate state of arousal. She grinned at him, then kissed his head through the cotton, sucking up the salty-sweet moisture.

Andy groaned. He needed release like never before. He started to reach down to remove his jocks, but Carrie intercepted his hands with her own.

"In such a hurry are you? Got somewhere to be? We're only just getting started." It seemed under her bright and bubbly persona, Carrie was hiding depraved intentions that were every bit as wickedly delightful as her sister's, perhaps more so.

"Maybe we can help distract him?" came Sal's voice. She seemed to have recovered from her orgasm and lifted herself from her chair, her robe still hanging open, her juices coating her inner thighs, her neat bush commanding his gaze she stalked closer like a hunter approaching its prey.

"Would you like to lick me again Andy?" she asked softly. "You were pretty good at that this morning, and practice makes perfect..."

She paused, seemingly deep in thought, while Carrie continued to tease and tickle him through his jocks.

"No, it wouldn't be right.” She shook her head. “You see, I've already cum tonight. But … Nina hasn't."

On cue, Janine nudged Sal aside, draining another glass of red wine before ever-so-carefully placing the glass on the coffee table.

"I've never ridden a guy before", she slurred, her eyes half closed, "First time for everything eh? Hope he's as good as you say he is! And don't worry kid, I don't squirt like Sal does."

He watched, in a haze, as she pulled open the loose knot holding her robe in place, revealing a lightly tanned body with distinctly pale skin in the shape of the bikini she must have worn while sunbathing. Somehow the contrast made her small boobs even more erotic. As she climbed up on the couch, he saw that unlike Sal, she was clean shaven, her delectable pussy lips below a prominent hooded protrusion that he guessed was her clit. She flung her leg across and rested her knees on the headrest cushion on either side of his head, her robe settling around him and cutting off much of the light.

She wobbled a little, then was steadied by Sal who had walked around behind the chair. Looking up, he could dimly see two sets of boobs press together, and glimpses of lips interlocking above, before all thoughts were consumed by Janine's pussy pressing down on his mouth and chin. He automatically began to kiss and explore with his tongue, remembering to be gentle as Sal had taught him. Janine flinched once or twice, then began to slowly grind up and down on his face and press herself onto him. He reached up and held her wide shapely hips with his hands, feeling them rock back and forth. Soon he felt consumed, enveloped by her womanhood. It became his whole world.

He barely even noticed when at long last Carrie eased his cock free from his jocks, but he felt the cool wetness as she began delicately sucking his precum and teasing her tongue around his head, while her hand massaged and tugged at his balls. Enclosed between her thighs and the tent of her robe, Andy licked and sucked more firmly now as Janine rhythmically pushed her clit into his wide-open mouth. Her warm succulent taste was different to Sal's in some indefinable way, but every bit as intoxicating.

His jaw began to ache as she kept grinding, but it didn't matter. Only making passionate love to her pussy mattered, as he settled into her rhythm and caressed her ever more deeply with his tongue. He felt her hand in his hair, tugging his head upwards and into her as she rode him.

Carrie was continuing to lick and suck his dick as if it were an ice cream. Delicate, slow, teasing swipes of the tongue, then her lips would close over him and suck urgently, before returning to her licking before he could push back. He felt on the edge of orgasm, but somehow couldn't quite get there - she wouldn't let him.

Janine's thighs were distinctly hot now, and he tasted the salt of her sweat, and sensed that she too must be getting close. Her fingers gripped the roots of his hair as he steadily sucked and licked at her engorged clit. He felt her tense, her thighs squeezing together around him, and she pulled up and away as she came, lips open in a silent cry as Sal held her and kissed her neck. In a daze, he watched as she climbed off and settled beside him on the chair, breathing heavily, eyes closed.

Hands wrapped around his face, as Sal descended on him, licking him hungrily, enjoying the taste of her lover on his lips. He reached for her, and began to kiss back, but she paused and nodded in the direction of her sister. Andy looked down for the first time in a while, and saw Carrie gazing back at him, his precum coating her lips.

"You didn't tell me he tasted this good Sal."

"Just wait till he cums. He must be ready to by now."

Andy groaned in agreement.

Her hand moved to the base of his slick shaft and began to slide slowly up and down, while she continued to fondle and tickle his balls. Still holding his gaze, she lowered her full lips over his head, and began to suckle in earnest, her tongue caressing him, and her hand starting to grip just a little tighter, lubricated by his juices mingled with her saliva. He finally felt the familiar warmth begin to rise in his groin, the point of no return coming closer and closer.

Just as he was about to reach it, she stopped, released him, and leaned back as his cock throbbed helplessly on its own.

"Nope. He might be ready, but I'm not."

"Come on Carrie, don't be mean to the poor kid." said Sal, still cradling his head from behind. He couldn't have agreed more. He was in agony, his balls ached ... but it was a "good" ache, if that made sense. In fact, being brought to orgasm and then denied felt better than anything he'd ever imagined experiencing, but he didn't know how much more of this sweet torture he could take.

"Oh ok then.", Carried smiled, and he let out a sigh of relief.

She settled back down, licked and kissed him a few times letting her spit drool everywhere, then began to slide her circled thumb and forefinger up & down while lifting him into her mouth. She took him in gently. Not far, just the tip. She pushed her tongue into the slit at the end, then flicked it around the base of his head as she sucked him rhythmically and her fingers went to work. The warmth returned, and he began to buck his hips against her hand. This time she responded, pushing back against his thrusts while her lips remained clamped over him, her tongue caressing him, her other arm under his slim hips, holding him to her as she urged him to climax.

At last. It was happening now whether she wanted or not. Heat flooded from deep within him, he arched his back as he thrust upwards. "Oh God, oh God!" he exclaimed. She pulled back as he exploded, shooting wave after wave of built-up jism from his cock, the initial spurts landing all the way up his chest. Carrie closed her lips back around him, sucking deeply as he emptied into her mouth. Finally, the waves of cum subsided, but not the blissful waves of pleasure that coursed through his body. Carrie continued to suck, determined to get every last drop, and even though he was now incredibly sensitive, Andy was happy for her to continue for as long as she wanted.

It wasn't until he began to soften that she released him. Standing up, she leaned over to her sister, who also stood, and together above him they kissed deeply. Only when a stray drop fell on his face did Andy realise, to his amazement, that they were sharing his cum. It was the last image in his mind as his eyelids turned to lead and a sense of utter peace and wellbeing washed over him...

When he awoke, he found Janine still beside him, her eyes closed and her breath now a slow steady rhythm. The TV glared like a scene from Antarctica, making him blink. The sound of chattering and clinking told him the other girls were busy in the kitchen.

Andy lay there, alone with his thoughts. If God was real and sex outside marriage was wrong, then why did he feel no guilt? He was in a state of delirious bliss - everything tonight had felt good and right. How could it be so wrong, so terrible, for people to bring each other such pleasure? He needed to know the truth, but how could he find out what was true and what wasn't?

He had to find out. He'd talk to the pastor tomorrow, that'd be a start. He had to know the truth and he'd go searching for it himself rather than take the word of others. He already suspected what the answer would be, and he welcomed it. If his religion was a lie to be discarded, it would be a burden of guilt and expectation lifted from his shoulders and he could learn to stand tall under his own strength.

His eyes adjusted to the TV where the forgotten movie was playing, the blonde girl riding Tom Cruise on a train in the night. If it wasn't for the deep sense of peace and contentment spreading through his body, Andy would have envied him - after all, he was still strictly speaking a virgin. The women seemed in no rush to change that state of affairs, indeed he wondered if they ever intended to. What was it like to be one with a woman? How he yearned to experience it!

He glanced at Janine sprawled on the couch beside him. Her eyes were open now and she wearily smiled back. She seemed to have sobered down after her climax. He had to take the opportunity and ask.

"Do you think ... um ..." he stumbled to a halt.

"Yes Andy?" she nodded, "Come on, out with it."

"Will I ... have sex like that soon?" he blurted, nodding toward the movie. Not quite how he'd wanted to put it, and he blushed.

Janine paused a moment then burst into laughter. "Wow what a way with words you have! No girl could possibly resist if you ask like that!" she chuckled, then her expressive face turned thoughtful.

"You do deserve an answer. Tell me, have you got a girlfriend?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, is there a girl you've got a crush on? Someone you'd really like to get close to if you could?"

He couldn't just say no to this. There was a girl at school he'd had a crush on for years, but she didn't even know he existed. And then ... and then there was Megan at church. Around his age, bronze limbs, honey-blonde hair, with a cynical sense of humour and an air of almost-defiance that he'd always found a little intimidating. Now he realised how drawn to her he was, because she was different from the others somehow. He expected she could think for herself and not just go along with whatever they taught her. And she was no longer a young skinny kid, suddenly she'd become a young woman. Just that last week he'd had a hard-on in church merely thinking about her!

Janine raised her eyebrow. Andy wished he could do that, but whenever he tried, he always raised both.

"You do have someone don't you?"

He nodded, "Yeah but I don't think she's interested in me at all."

"Why wouldn't she be? After seeing how the women here have practically ripped your clothes off, do you really think you're not attractive?"

He guessed not, and shrugged. Anything was possible, he guessed. But how to know?

"So ... would you prefer to go all the way with your girlfriend, or with an older stranger who won't ever love you back? And believe me, Sal likes you but she's never going to love you."

He blinked in surprise at that.

"Yeah it was obvious Andy, you've been making puppy eyes at her all day. That's why we had to separate you. No falling in love, that's the rule, remember? How do you expect you'd feel if you had full-on sex with her only to realise you may never see her again? Anyway, all I'm saying is to think about it. Do you want to lose your virginity with one of us, or with a girl you really care about? If it’s the girl, we’ll tell you what to do and say. We'll help you."

He nodded. Right now, he had no idea what his answer would be. If he went for this, would he always regret it once he met the girl of his dreams? He knew now that none of the extraordinary women in this house would be his girlfriend, that it would always be a secret and could end at any time. That just being here was dangerous, with the risk of his parents finding out.

Janine paused, considering the young thoughtful man lying naked beside her. She never would have expected this, but she liked having him around. Especially after tonight. Was she really going to just let him walk away? What could she do to tip the scales a little, she wondered.

"But ... maybe we could help you out too", she suggested in a lower voice. "Think about this. I could invite all the girls around, we all wear masks so you can't tell who's who, and we'll throw dice to decide which of us kneels in front of you on the bed for you to take doggy style? Think of it. Your cock buried to the hilt in a warm soft pussy, her bum against your skin, your hands on her sexy back as she cries out for more, while the rest of us hold you and kiss you..."

As she spoke, lewd imagery filled Andy's brain and despite his spent state he felt the familiar warm surge as blood returned to his groin and his cock began to twitch.

"Interesting!" Janine murmured to herself, "the recovery powers of youth!"

"Of course we won't do that straightaway", she continued, watching to see the effect of her words. "We need to, hmm let's see ... how about we blindfold you? That way you really won't know who's doing what to you, and we can have some real fun. I know Suzie just wants to eat you up, and Paula must be dying to get in your pants. She hasn't had a guy in way too long, she's sooo horny!"

His cock began to grow in earnest. 

"Maybe we can teach you more about kissing - you've only really kissed Sal. We'll let you learn from each of us in turn, pashing you till your lips are all tingly, and you won't know who it is you're kissing either." Andy groaned. "And while that's happening, we'll also take turns to suck you, while the rest of us touch and kiss you all over? How does that sound? We'll get you right to the edge then stop and swap places. You'll be dying to cum but won't be able to, just like tonight. And then ... well it's your turn! You can pleasure each of us with your sweet mouth! I know **I** want to feel your tongue again..."

He was throbbing now. He reached down to hold himself but she intercepted his hand. 

"No we can't have you doing that! Maybe we'll need to tie you to the bed to stop you touching yourself - or us! Hmm I'd like to see you struggling there while we tease you. We could take the blindfold off so you can see exactly what's happening and not do a thing about it. Oh, and Sal and I can put on a show for you - I've seen how much you love watching us. It turns you on doesn't it?"

Andy was seriously hard, his mind abuzz with the fantasy she was bringing to life before him, but she could tell something was still holding him back, his brow knotted in thought. He jerked in surprise as without warning her cool hand cupped his balls, and she leaned down close.

"How about you lie there, tied up and helpless. I'll make out with Sal while riding your face and Sal's screws your lovely cock? Maybe I'll even let you fuck me, I've often wondered what it'd be like." She watched the impact of her words on his face as she fondled him. It wasn't quite enough yet, but she could see he was close to letting go of whatever bothered him.

"I wonder how long we can keep you on the edge until you explode in some lucky girl's mouth?" she whispered in his ear. "You get hard again so quickly too ... how often can you cum in one night? We have to find out. Your girlfriend need never know, but for the rest of your life you'll think back on it and smile."

She began to stroke his shaft, his hips rising to meet her hand.

"Imagine what it'd be like to be so hard, so incredibly horny, and to have one sexy woman after another..." She increased her pace and pressure. "Of course you can wait for your girlfriend, or you can fuck each of us, right here in this house. We'll take you to heaven baby and you won't want to ... " he gasped as she stroked in time to her words, "ever ... come ... down ..."

With that, she suddenly let go and clambered unsteadily to her feet. She licked the pre-cum from her fingers and smiled. He looked at her standing above him with bewildered disappointment etched across his face, an amused grin on hers.

"Well you have a decision to make!" She chuckled. "God, look at you Andy, you ARE a mess. I'll go get something to clean you up, and I've got a few things to discuss with the girls". She winked, slowly straddled his legs, making sure he got a long look at her pussy, then minced off, hips swaying, to join the others.

By the time he regained his senses, Andy noticed the movie was wrapping up. Tom Cruise's father was congratulating him on acceptance into some college. Andy supposed that was their version of university. Then he heard the dad proclaim "every once in a while you've got to say 'what the heck', and take some chances!"

Andy looked at his untouched wineglass on the coffee table. He reached for it, raised it to his lips, sipped the rich heady liquid into his mouth. He swallowed and felt the warmth spread through him. He looked at the light sparkling redly through the glass, and thought it was no wonder Jesus had turned water into this stuff. It was good.

"What the heck", he murmured to himself. No. What the fuck. He took a deep breath and tried again, whispering "what the fuck". So he could say the words after all, and it felt ... cathartic. More than that. Liberating. What would he decide? He still didn't know. But whatever he did would be his choice.

"What ... the ... fuck", he repeated aloud.


End file.
